Clash of Lightning and Fire
by MamiiMarga
Summary: After coming back from Edolas, Natsu spends a great deal of time with Lisanna together with Team Natsu, unknowingly starting to ignore a blonde girl in the process. Lucy starts to feel a little lonely and takes on a solo mission to be able to pay for her rent. Her mission takes a turn for the worst and all hell breaks loose between two dragon slayers. Rated M for a reason.
1. Two Weeks of Pain

**Author's Note:**

_**Hello everyone!**_

_So this is my first ever fanfiction and I am very intent on finishing this though I am also determine to not hold this out for very long. And since this going to be my first, I hope you all would be helpful in giving me your reviews and suggestions for this fanfiction._

_Hope you guys would enjoy reading this! ^_^_

******Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Fairy Tail characters, they all belong to awesome Hiro Mashima. :)_

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

It's already been two weeks. Ever since everybody found out that Lisanna was alive and returned safely to the guild, every single member of Fairy Tail had been partying. Drinks were passed around and mostly no one had gone on missions because of all the free liquor and food Mira had been giving off because of utter happiness. In the midst of it all though, I wasn't very happy. In fact, I wished all the partying would just stop. I wished that everything would just go back to normal. Back to the way it was before we discovered Edolas. Back to the way it was before Lisanna came back.

Two weeks, the whole guild never noticed me. It's not like it seemed important and all, but they used to greet me every morning when I came by the guild. And now, only Levy seemed to notice my presence. And maybe even Gajeel since he spends a whole great of time with the bluenette. And since Levy had taken a mission with Shadow Gear a little over a week ago, it was weird spending time with the Iron Dragon Slayer. I wasn't afraid of him or anything. It was just plain weird socializing with someone who's not sociable. And besides, he would much rather spend time with Lily than with me.

Two weeks, Gray never approached me. He was the big brother I never had, and now that Lisanna's back, he never seemed to have asked how I was doing like he always did. He used to talk to me about how he was so problematic with how to deal with Juvia, but now, he barely uttered a word to me. Everyday was the same, he would arrive at the guild, talk to Cana or Mira, try to avoid Juvia, brawl with Natsu and spend time with Lisanna.

Two weeks, Erza never bothered me. She was my sister figure and one of my best friends. She used to spend girl time with me. The redhead might look tough, but she was also a female like me. We would spend time chatting about her and Jellal and how she missed the guy, or we would spend time shopping though she already has a great deal of clothes. Some other times, we would just spend the day eating her favourite strawberry cake. But now, Erza spends the whole day doting on Lisanna. She never even came to me even though I tried to come to her.

And those two weeks were the most painful for me because not once, not ever did Natsu turn my way. Every single day he lived was with Lisanna. I would arrive at the guild he was already with her and I would leave that they were together. That guy never even dropped by or barged in my apartment. At first I thought that I would be very contented and happy to have my privacy, but I missed him. I longed for him. Every night, I kept the window unlocked. Even the door! Every night, I wished that he would enter my apartment and lie with me in bed like he always did. And then I'd wake up every morning to be disappointed. Yet, somehow, I try to find the hope that at least once today, I would see him grin at me and hear his deep yet childish voice even just to hear him say, **_Hiya Luce!_** But in those two weeks, never did it happen. I missed Natsu and for the first time I since I met him, I seriously wished he wasn't so dense. So he could notice my feelings for him. So he would know that I was in love with him.

After those agonizing days, I decided that I should stop shedding tears and start moving forward. The team seemed intent in staying with Lisanna after all. Though they hadn't said anything about it, it was pretty clear in my eyes that I was only a replacement for the once thought dead mage. Lisanna was not the replacement. I was. It was the truth that I knew and that was what I realized a few nights ago. It was painful to realize, painful to enter the guild knowing that fact. Yet, like the foolish girl I was, I tried to hold on to the hope that they would at least look my way as I spend each passing day sitting in the table right beside theirs. But I knew that I needed to stop holding on to that hope. I needed to move on like how everyone did. Like how Team Natsu did.

It was a bright and sunny Saturday. Everyone was in groups, talking and chatting like they had been doing since the day Lisanna returned. Slowly, some were already getting back into the normal way of things but most were still in their partying mood. I, on the other hand, was looking on the request board. My rent was not going to pay itself and I was pretty intent on getting it paid. Scanning the board all over, I finally found the perfect job. My brown eyes lit in excitement as I took the job request and headed over to the master to get permission. It wasn't a very hard job. It was to take out some bandits who kept on ambushing people in the forest near the town of Lundama, which was located three towns North of Magnolia. The reward was pretty good too considering that the price was 80000J. It was enough for me and since I'd be going solo, I wouldn't have to worry about property damage.

As my thoughts were in my head, it wasn't long till I reached the door to the master's office. I knocked once. No answer. I knocked again, and still no answer. _Seriously?! What is the master up to?! _I thought impatiently since it was impossible that the master did not hear me knocking. With a sigh, I knocked once more and I was taken by surprise at the sight that greeted me when the door was opened. Laxus was standing at the doorway, his blonde hair looking messy and his eyes showed that he was pissed and he had just woken up. **"****What are you doing here?!"** he asked obviously pissed, before he scratched his head and entered the office, **"****Come in,"** I just gaped at him for a few moments before entering the office and sitting at one of the chairs. **"****Where's the master?"** I asked and tried to kept my cool as I waited for his answer. **"****He's out and I'm subbing for him. Didn't Mira tell you that? Never mind. What do you need?" **he said with as much impatience that I knew I had, though I was hiding. He was speaking like he wasn't talking to anyone after all as he sat behind the master's desk.

In all honesty, I didn't expect the master to forgive Laxus that easily, but I guess it was good since it made the whole guild contented. Sure we were angry at him for what he did, but he learned his lesson and was taking everything slow. He was getting used to the way of things and I supposed it was a good thing. I handed him the job request I had chosen and he examined it closely before writing a few stuff on some notebook. **"****When are you guys leaving?"** he asked and I stared at him in confusion while he raised his eyebrow in expectation for an answer. **"****You're taking your team, right? When are you leaving cause we have to inform the client that you'll be coming,"** he explained and I finally understood what he meant. He thought I was going with Team Natsu and I smiled sadly at the thought. **"****I'm going solo,"** I answered and he just looked at me, his expression never changing so I didn't have an idea of what he was thinking. **"****I'll be leaving as soon as this is approved,"** I said to answer his question from earlier and he nodded his head as he wrote more stuff down. **"****You sure about this? Why not ask someone to come with you? It'll be dangerous, you know," **he said as his eyes danced with amusement and his face showed a smirk. I fumed at this. **"****I can handle myself just fine! Or is the great Laxus Dreyar going soft and actually worrying over me?"** I said with a smirk. **"****Don't flatter yourself, Blondie. Here ya go. I'll tell Gramps that you took on this mission when he gets back later,"** he said as he gave me back the flyer.

I stood up as soon as the flyer was in my hands and I left the room with a mutter of thanks before heading downstairs to the guild hall. My eyes searched for a bundle of pink and I quickly found him, sitting once again with the youngest of the Strauss as expected. My eyes pricked with tears as my strides were long to quickly get away from the sight that pained me so much. With one final glance at Natsu and my former team, I left the guild to prepare for my first solo mission.

* * *

_Well, that's it for now! ^_^_

_A quick review would be very much appreciated and feel free to to give me suggestions and your views on how this fanfic may turn out. ;)_


	2. Nakama in Danger

**Author's Note:**

_So, here's the second chapter that I've been working on! I'm not really sure if I managed to get into character with Natsu and Laxus so pardon if there are any parts where they seem out of character. xD . I'll try to work on them more though. Thanks for the reviews I got so quickly! They make me really happy. ^_^_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Fairy Tail characters, they all belong to awesome Hiro Mashima. :)_

* * *

**NATSU'S POV**

It's been two weeks since my team came back from Edolas along with Lisanna. Ever since she came back, I've been the happiest person in the guild. Well, except for maybe Mira and Elfman. For two years, I tried to cope up with the fact that Lisanna had left me for good, but now, she was right in front of my eyes. I could spend time with her all I want again. I missed her so much and having her back in Fairy Tail, in her real guild, I was so happy. I didn't spend a single second to not stay by her side because at some point a hideous thought that my nakama would suddenly disappear always haunts me. Though I did not know who of my nakama it would be, my first thought would always be Lisanna. And so, I would end up heading towards her though I know that someone else needed me too.

I kept pushing thoughts of her to the back of my mind so I could focus on Lisanna. But that isn't working so good. I had to try though, because I wouldn't stand to lose the youngest Strauss once more. Besides, I knew she was strong. I knew she would understand. I promised myself though that when these hideous thoughts disappear, I would go back to her side. I would always go back to Lucy. Though for now, I had to keep my attention on another of my nakama. But seeing her every single day was making it hard. Especially because of her big brown eyes that seemed to want to release tears. She never saw me look at her, I made sure that she wasn't looking straight at my eyes when I was looking because of she did, I wouldn't be able to control myself and I would just leave Lisanna's side and stay with Lucy. And that was not good because I promised Lisanna I would protect her.

Today was like any other Saturday with no Lucy in my life. I was walking with Lisanna by my side and Happy flying right beside us. We walked with no words between the three of us though no sense of awkwardness was coming to us. I had my hands clasped behind my head as I whistled a happy tune while we were on our way to the guild. And it didn't take long for the three of us to reach the said place. I grinned when I saw that the guild was in its usual rowdiness. Of course it would be, it's Fairy Tail we're talking about. **"Yo, Lisanna! Yo, Happy!" **said a person whose voice I knew all too well. **"Are you ignoring me Ice Princess?!"** I asked my fist clenched in front of my face and I'm all ready to get into a brawl with Gray. **"What do you think Flame Brain?!"** he responded and in no time at all, our foreheads were closed together, both of us knowing that a brawl was once again evident. And it happened.

After fifteen minutes, me and Gray and the rest of the guys in Fairy Tail were a heaving mess on the floor. That's what always happens in guild brawls. And it was very normal for us. After catching my breath, I immediately stood up and made my way to the table where Team Natsu usually sat and found Erza and Lisanna happily chatting. Without second thought, my eyes wandered, hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain blonde, wondering why she hadn't taken the chance to talk to Erza. Lucy liked talking to Erza and Gray, and while most of the time those two would spend time with me and Lisanna, I had to wonder on why Lucy wasn't taking the chance to spend some time with the redheaded mage. Shaking my head, I resumed my seat beside Lisanna and it was only moments after when Gray seated himself right beside Erza.

"**I'm itching for a fight. Let's go on a mission!"** I told them nonchalantly. It was true though another reason was that Lucy's rent was almost due and since not one of us had gone on a mission on Edolas, I knew that it would be a good time for us to start doing missions again. **"I agree with you Natsu and I think we should invite Lucy for this,"** Erza said seriously and I couldn't help but grin and nod in anticipation. I could spend time with Lucy again and though my dragon instincts were telling me that the time where I would lose a nakama is nearing, I know I could protect Lisanna just fine on a mission. Especially since Gray, Erza and Lucy were coming along.** "Oh yeah, it's that time of the month again isn't it? Lucy's rent," **Ice Princess said and Erza nodded in agreement, **"Precisely why we should invite her. Besides, it's been two weeks since we spent some girl time together as I had been preoccupied with catching up with Lisanna," **Erza said, a little sense of guilt in her eyes though that was the least of my worries since I could barely imagine Erza spending _girl time _as she calls it, with Lucy. There were just times when Erza seemed nothing like a girl after all.

"**Can I tag along in this mission?" **a voice spoke and the three of us turned our attention to the white-haired mage that had just spoken. **"Of course you can Lisanna. You've already spent two weeks with us and it'd be much better if we were on a mission. And you can get to know Lucy too,"** Gray said and a certain thought had bothered me so. If Gray and Erza had spent the whole two weeks with Lisanna, and I had too, who spent time with Lucy? I fidgeted a bit in my seat as I thought of the possibilities. The three of us had been so busy with Lisanna that we had neglected Lucy! I shook my head out of my thoughts. It was Lucy we were talking about, so she would understand right? I sighed at this. **"Well, what do you say Natsu?"** Lisanna asked me and I was taken by surprise that Gray, Erza and her were looking expectantly at me. **"W-what?" **I asked as I released a nervous laugh since I had not been paying attention to the conversation. Lisanna only giggled, Erza glared a bit and Gray smirked and muttered, **"You could at least pay some attention, Flame Brain." ** I glared at him in annoyance and was almost about to retort but knew better thanks to the glare of death Erza was giving out to me for not listening. **"Erza said, why don't we pick out a mission and then we'll go to Lucy's and invite her," **Lisanna giggled and I finally understood why Erza was getting so worked up. **"Yeah, sure,"** I said trying to sound nonchalant though deep down, I was really excited for this mission.

I missed Lucy and I couldn't wait to spend time with her.

* * *

**LAXUS' POV**

I didn't expect that Blondie would have the guts to take on a solo mission. Who could blame me? Ever since she entered the guild less than a year ago, she was always with Natsu. Every mission she took she was with the Fire Dragon Slayer so it kinda took me by surprise that Blondie was going alone. It struck my curiosity but I was not about to go out of my way to check it out. Besides, it's none of my business anyway. All I got to do was take down the missions everyone was going on today since Gramps was out and wouldn't be back till evening. And since almost no one was going on missions thanks to all the partying after Mirajane's sister came back alive. All in all, it was only the blonde who came to get a mission and since I'm pretty sure that no one else would be going on one for today, I laid myself on the couch to get some sleep.

But I was dead wrong in my assumption when some loud knocking caused me to get away from my drifting slumber. Groaning in annoyance, I opened the door and glared at the people I least expected to show up. Natsu and his team. _"Damn Gramps going out on business. Now, I gotta deal with brats,"_I muttered before going behind the desk and sitting myself on the chair. I looked at each of them and found Mirajane's sister among the group. **"Whaddya need?"** I half growled. They couldn't blame me. I was trying to sleep here! But it seems that Erza wasn't going to put up with my attitude. So, she slammed a flyer on the desk that I assumed was going to be the mission they're taking. **"We're leaving with Lucy in the morning,"** Erza said and my brows furrowed in confusion. They said that Blondie was going with them, yet she left to go on a solo mission just now. **"You're taking Blondie with you?"** I asked just about when their group was about to leave and Natsu just couldn't keep his mouth shut. **"What's it to you, Laxus?"** the fire dragon asked in annoyance but I was more annoyed that he was. **"Cause Blondie just left on a solo mission and I ain't telling you any damn details,"** I glared at him and it was clear that I hit a nerve in every single one of them except for the white-haired mage whose eyes seemed to gleam with happiness.

Now I understood why Blondie was so intent on going on a solo mission. Mira's sister had replaced her in Natsu's team and it was quite evident. It seemed that they all understood why the celestial mage left and each of them had a glint of guilt in their expression. **"Which mission did Lucy do?" **the ice mage asked but instead of answering I gave them another question. **"When are you leaving for this mission?"** That certainly hit a nerve cause once he realized I wasn't going to answer he had long strides approaching and so did Natsu, both of them intent on making me tell them where Blondie was going. **"Stop it, Gray, Natsu. You won't get anything out of him. We leave for the mission in the morning. I'm not going to ask anymore which mission Lucy went on to but let me tell you this Laxus,"** Erza paused and her eyes promised death, though I stood my ground and looked back at her with clear defiance and nonchalance in my eyes, **"if anything happens to Lucy, you will pay dearly,"** and with that, she left the room with the rest of the team following her.

I wasn't that much of an idiot. I already had plans to look for Blondie if she wasn't back within two weeks. Since the flyer stated that she had to capture the bandits and retrieve the lost items, it would take her at most two weeks. _"If they didn't want her missing, they shouldn't have ignored her and paid more attention to her. Something was obviously wrong,"_he thought to himself as he wrote down the mission Team Natsu was going on. It was to take down a small dark guild that had been attacking a town not too far away from where Blondie was and the reward was 420000J. He scribbled what was needed to be recorded and afterwards resumed his place in the couch to think about a certain blonde girl.

* * *

_So, how did everyone like it or dislike it! Criticisms are allowed and I thank everyone who leaves with reviews and favorites! I strongly appreciate them! ^_^_

_I'll try to update this story as frequently as I can. ^_^ Hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter!_


	3. Comfort of Friends

**Author's Note:**

_And here's the third chapter! ^_^ . I am seriously enjoying this and I hope you guys are liking the story so far! Have fun reading everybody!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Fairy Tail characters, they all belong to awesome Hiro Mashima. :)_

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

Walking out of the guild hall was painful. Seeing the team happy without me was saddening, but Natsu showing off the famous grin of his and having the time of his life with Lisanna was just downright agonizing. I loved Natsu and now I know that I shouldn't have. All I had was false hopes and that was my huge mistake. When Lisanna was gone, I thought I had the chance with him, but now that she's back, there's no hope for me. The moment I stepped out of the guild hall, I couldn't contain my tears again and fearing that someone might see me, I ran. **"Idiot, stop crying over him," **I kept on telling myself. **"He's not worth it, Lucy. Stop it," **I keep on repeating the words from my lips and I keep on repeating them in my mind, but my heart has a different say in the matter. I just kept on running in the direction I knew was home but my run was cut short when I bump into someone and immediately landed on my butt.

"**Watch where you're -! Bunny Girl?!" **a voice yelled and I recognized it immediately as the Iron Dragon Slayer. I tried to wipe away my tears but I knew he saw them already. What was the point of hiding them anyway? I looked up at him and I couldn't contain myself any longer. Two weeks of pain and loneliness were too much and he's the only one close to a friend I've got. I launched myself at him and cried on his chest. It was awkward for him I know. He had no idea how to comfort a crying girl and if it was a different circumstance, I would have sworn I would be laughing at him non-stop. He said nothing though I knew that we were taking steady steps until he had managed to walk us both to a nearby park and sat both of us into a bench. He was silent the whole time I cried and I was grateful for that.

After nearly an hour of my crying, I finally calmed down. Gajeel still remained quiet and while he was in complete silence, I know that he needed to know why I just cried my eyes out at him. **"It's because of the team and Natsu,"** I said as I fixed my hair and as much of my appearance as I could. **"Figures. You hadn't been with any of them in two weeks. But that isn't enough reason to bawl your eyes out at me,"** he muttered and I couldn't help but giggle at his remarks, he knew that but it wasn't just the loneliness that made me want to cry like that. It was part of the reason, but not totally that. I took a deep breath. **"I'm in love with him Gajeel. I… I love Natsu,"** I said barely above a whisper. I admit it but this would be the last day that I accept these feelings of mine. I'll get over that slayer. Drowned in my thoughts, I was taken by surprised when Gajeel had yelled at me. **"YOU?! And the Salamander?! Holy shit!"** I blinked at him and though I expected him to be surprised, I didn't expect him to be that shocked! And because of that little fact, I was in a fit of laughter. **"I know right. Don't tell him though. He's got eyes for Lisanna,"** I said as soon as my laughter had died down, **"Tch. What? You think I talk to Salamander at the guild? You're dead wrong, Bunny Girl," **he said with a hint of feign annoyance in his face and I just smiled at him. After a few minutes of talking to Gajeel which had lifted my mood, I stood from the bench and thanked him and while he only brushed me off, I smiled wholeheartedly before heading to my apartment. I still had to get ready for my mission after all.

It didn't take me long to get ready for the mission. I didn't bring much since I only needed to take out some bandits and find the location of the belongings of the previous victims. It wasn't much and it said in the flyer that the mission would take two weeks at most. I packed up clothes that would be enough for a week and had Virgo bring them to the Spirit World for safekeeping. With that over and done with, I locked the apartment and headed to the train station.

The train ride was officially lonely. It had been so long since I last travelled alone so it was quite a new experience all over again. I found myself drifting to sleep for the remaining three hours of the ride.

* * *

When I woke up, the train was already arriving and it was already almost 7:00 PM. I was thankful that Laxus had informed the client that I would be over immediately so I could meet them tonight and start on the job tomorrow. Finding the client's house was not so hard since I discovered that it was the mayor who had put the job request. Frankly, I was quite unsure of how to handle the client and since it was mostly Erza, Gray and Natsu who spoke with the clients before I was totally at a loss of what to do. I sighed and though I had my doubts about this, I knew that he would be the one to help in this situation. Shuffling about my keys, I finally found the one I needed. **"Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!" **I said with as much authority that was needed to open his gate. And without a moment to spare, Loke was in front of me, clad in a coat and tie, his orange mane going wild in his head. **"What's up, Lucy?"** he asked and I immediately gave him the answers to his question. **"I need help talking to the client. I just need someone to accompany me. Solo mission," **I answered briefly and he nodded his head in reply.

The two of us walked in comfortable silence to the mayor's residence and we rang the doorbell. A butler immediately came to our assistance and asked us about our business. **"It's about the job request. We're the mages sent by Fairy Tail," **I said and the butler nodded before welcoming us and leading us to a very spacious living room. It wasn't as spacious as the living room of our previous mansion but still a very comfortable and large room. Not soon after, a man about in his early 40s had arrived, clad in a suit and his face masked a serious expression that meant business, though his eyes showed relief and tiredness. I smiled a small smile before I introduced myself. **"Good evening, Sir. I am Lucy and this is my friend, Loke, and we're both Fairy Tail mages. We're here for the job request you sent,"** I said with much politeness before taking my seat as the gesture of the man before us. **"It's nice to meet you both. I am the Mayor of Lundama, and I am grateful that you have responded to the job request. You see, in the forest about 6 kilometres northeast of here, people have reported being attacked by bandits. It had been a serious problem since the town after that forest is a prospering town and we have been trading goods and many others. But thanks to those bandits, nothing has gone well. Nothing is known about the bandits because the victims always come back with no memories on what happened except that it was bandits. I hope you finish this job soon," **the mayor explained to us and both Loke and I couldn't help but exchange looks. We were not against any bandits, we were against mages. **"Lucy and I will do our best to settle this problem as soon as we can," **Loke said and the mayor smiled appreciative thanks before continuing on. **"You may have passed a hotel a few blocks from here from the train station. There is a room there for your lodging with everything already paid for. You're welcome to stay there until you have finished the job,"** the mayor said and after a few more minutes of giving us information, Loke and I stood and bid our thanks before heading on to the hotel.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

_**At the hotel…**_

Lucy and Loke both walked in silence on their way to the hotel, neither of them uttering a word. Though worried, the Celestial Spirit had opted to talk to the mage when they had both gotten into the safety of the hotel room. He knew something was wrong and it was not only him who had realized that. Every one of Lucy's spirits knew that their master and friend had been having some troubles lately. They could all feel it. _"Hell, even Aquarius is worried!"_Loke thought to himself as he was musing on how he should voice out all the spirits' worries on their master. After all, for nearly four hours in the Spirit World, Lucy had not been her usual self and that meant two weeks in Earthland. When he snapped out of his thoughts, he was surprised that they were already in the hotel room and Lucy had been calling for him already. **"Huh? What was that?"** he asked a little embarrassed for making a fool of himself. Though Lucy just giggled and he was actually relieved to see her smile, the mage repeated her words. **"I said, can you stay with me 'till the mission's over? I never thought solo missions were this lonely! I should have asked someone to come with me. Maybe Warren or Laki. Heck, even Macao or Wakaba would be nice!"** the Celestial Mage said as she plopped down on her bed on her back, her eyes fixated on the ceiling.

Loke winced at her words, something was seriously going on if Lucy wished to team up with Macao or Wakaba on a mission! He sighed and made his way towards her and voiced his thoughts, though his tone implied caution to not get his master angry or frustrated or something that might make Lucy throw something at him. **"Why didn't you ask Levy or Wendy? Juvia might have been willing to come with you. Or maybe Erza and Gray? And you know Natsu and Happy always liked going on missions with you," **Loke was surprised when Lucy flinched at her team members' names and when he looked at her closer, tears were forming and threatening to flow out of her eyes. Lucy only took a deep breath and let her right arm rest above her eyes to hide them from the lion's view. She told herself she didn't want to cry anymore and she was trying. **"Levy's on a mission with Shadow Gear and brought Wendy along. Juvia's been busy helping Mira and Kinana around the guild cause there's a lot to do. And the team," **Lucy's voice croaked out and Loke had been balling his fists at the sight of his master trying to reign over tears that seemed to be uncontrollable. He sat himself on the bed and gently lifted Lucy's form to lean on his. **"It's okay. Let it out,"** he said as he stroked her hair gently. **"The team hasn't talked to me for two weeks. It hurts Loke. It fucking hurts. I want to make the pain disappear. He didn't even look at me or noticed me. It was always Lisanna. It had always been Lisanna. I was her replacement Loke and now that she's back -," **Lucy was shaking through her sobs as Loke held her and he cut her words off. **"That's enough Lucy. I can't make the pain disappear, but I promise I'll be here for you. If you need any of us, we're all willing to help you. Hell, even Aquarius is ready to help!"** and with that Lucy laughed a little though the tears were far from stopping. Seeing Lucy in that state pained Loke. He really had feelings for the girl yet he chose to back off because he knew she had feelings for a certain dragon slayer. And so, there came the time when his relationship with Aries had taken a whole new level. Even so, Lucy was a special friend to him and seeing the state that Natsu had put her in angered him thoroughly.

He held Lucy, telling her comforting words and soon he told her that she needed to rest. And so, she fell asleep through weariness and tears. Opting not to leave his master, Loke settled for the couch and watch his master before lying down and gathering his thoughts in his head. They had a mission to do and after that, he was going to deal with Natsu. He knew that Lucy might not like the idea of it but every single one of her spirits liked the idea of getting back at the fire dragon slayer. The lion fell asleep after a few more minutes.

* * *

In the forest outside the town of Lundama lie men waiting for their next victim. And it was unbeknownst to Lucy and Loke just how dangerous their foes would be as soon as they start on with their mission.

* * *

_So, how do you find this chapter? Leave a little review so I can find out! ^_^_

_Let me know on your thoughts about Gajeel and Loke on this chapter, ne?_

_You can also give your suggestions and criticisms on this so I could better improve. :)_

_See you all on the next update. ;) ^_^_


	4. Ambushed Mission Failed

**Author's Note:**

_And because I was feeling up to writing and I saw how supportive all of you are so here's the fourth chapter if it's okay! xD_

_Laxus is here! :D Though I still find him hard to get along with, I am managing to understand him which is good.. :P Probably.. xD_

_And thanks for the reviews everyone! I strongly appreciate them!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not __own the Fairy Tail characters, they all belong to awesome Hiro Mashima. :)_

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

I woke up in the smell of eggs and bacon and chocolate. They smelt really good and so I decided to get out of bed as I rub my sleepy eyes awake. Though I had gotten a good rest after crying my eyes out at Loke, I was pretty sure that my eyes were still red, puffy and swollen. It was no surprise really. And so, with a yawn, I was finally sitting on the bed, my eyes scanning my surrounding. I smiled as I saw Loke drinking a cup of what probably was coffee and reading today's newspapers. I gazed at him and couldn't help but wonder why I couldn't fall for this guy instead. He claimed he had feelings for me before and aside from the fact that it would never work between us because he is a Spirit and I am a human, I didn't harbour any feelings for him aside from friendship. I shook my thoughts out of my head. _"There's no use dwelling on the Lucy. Besides, he's with Aries now! You just can't steal your spirit's boyfriend who is also a spirit. Besides, they are perfect for each other and now -," _my thoughts were cut short when a sudden voice had spoken. **"What's got you thinking in the morning, Lucy? I hope you're not thinking about me,"** Loke said with a grin and I could have sworn that I felt heat gathering in my face because he had hit the mark.

And of course, he had quickly noticed that and he released laughter that reverberated within the room. **"Got ya!" **he said laughing and I puffed my cheeks in feign annoyance before hitting a pillow that hit him right in the face. _"One point for me!"_I thought and laughed before he had gotten up from his seat and brought over to the nearby table a cart that contained two plates of bacon and eggs and a cup of hot chocolate. **"Breakfast," **he said with a shrug as he settled down the plates on the table. I readily got out of bed and brushed my teeth in the bathroom before heading back to the table. **"Itadakimasu!"** we both exclaimed before starting on eating breakfast. As we ate, we discussed on how we were going to do the mission and after much discussion and debate, we had finally come up with a plan of action. We just couldn't barge in the forest after all considering that we were against mages this time but since they were only stealing it must have meant that they weren't in any guild or if they were, they were the smaller fry. Though we both knew this, Loke didn't want to take any chances since this was a solo mission and the only back-up I had was my spirits and calling them out would take much of my energy.

We had a fairly simple plan. Both Loke and I would sneak around in the forest, straying from the path that everybody takes and entering the treeline. We would scout the area for where the 'bandits' were looking out and those would be our targets and hostages. I suggested that we split up so I could scout the east and he could do the west but he insisted and demanded that we do not split up. And honestly, he was very adamant about it that he was scary so I had no choice but to agree with him on this one. Besides, he knows a lot more and had more experience with this than I do. We prepared ourselves packed lunch and by 10:00, I was already clad in yellow halter top, a pair of green shorts and a pair of black knee-high boots. I had my keys and Fleuve d'etoiles strapped to my belt and I was ready to go. I glanced at Loke who was dressed more casually this time with a purple buttoned shirt that was unbuttoned twice from the top and a pair of cargo pants and sneakers. We gave each other a subtle nod before we headed to the forest.

* * *

_**One Week Later…**_

"**This is getting us nowhere, Loke!"** I half-yelled as soon as Loke and me were in the confines of our hotel room. It was already the ninth night we were staying in the hotel and we still had nothing. Ever since the two of us came, there were already two incidents in the forest and though we had scouted almost every inch of the damn forest, nothing turned up. I was getting seriously frustrated! And I knew Loke was too, but he had to know that his plan had not been working too good and that we needed to start modifying how we did things. I was being rash and reckless, but still, turning up with nothing everyday was taking its toll on me. I haven't even thought sadly or cried about Natsu for three nights now, which I thought was good considering that at the first five nights, I had been crying myself to sleep even though I convinced Loke to sleep beside me just to comfort me through the night. And besides, I couldn't have him sleeping on the couch the whole time and I would not sleep there and the bed was large and I didn't plan on doing anything so him sleeping on one side was a good enough plan. I was snapped back into reality when Loke had spoken.

"**You're right. This plan is not doing us any good. But what do you suggest we do?"** he said as he took a seat. It had been more than a week and though I had been using my magic to sustain him, I knew that it was still straining him since he had been trying to use his own magic as well to stay in the human world. I had been thinking of a back-up plan for days now, though I mostly kept to myself because it was a crazy plan, now was the time for something crazy so we could at least move on with our job. **"Go back to the Spirit World, Loke," **I said calmly and he gaped at me and stared at me like I grew another head. **"You're joking. And leave you here alone?! I'm not that crazy, Lucy. You've been crying yourself to sleep until three days ago and you expect to just go back like that?"** he told me fiercely and I knew that this was going to be hard. I sighed inaudibly, **"I'm not saying that I'll finish this mission alone. I just need you to go back to the Spirit World to rest up and I promise I'll call for you tomorrow when I go to the forest,"** I explained. I was glad when he didn't answer immediately since it meant that he was contemplating on the circumstances since we both knew that he had to go back to replenish his magic and energy and though it wouldn't be much, it would do him good to go back for a few human hours. **"Fine. I'll go if you tell me this stupid plan of yours. I know it's gonna be crazy stupid so I might as well be prepared for anything,"** he grumbled and I knew that it was final. We were going to do my plan and he was going back to the Spirit World regardless of what it may be! I hugged him in thanks and proceeded to tell him about my plan. Occasional nods and glares were what I received before he went back to the Spirit World and I laid in my bed.

I thought about my plan and how crazy it was. Decoy and a head-on attack. It sums up the whole plan and I could have sworn that I got this plan from Team Natsu's crazy antics. But that was our best shot now and I could only hope for the best when tomorrow comes.

* * *

**LAXUS' POV**

It's been more than a week since Blondie had left Fairy Tail and it was only five more days before the time I had one-sidedly gave her to finish the solo mission was up. Two weeks were needed to complete the mission at most and for a lot of Fairy Tail mages, the job would already be completed half the time. And though Blondie was a relatively new member and relatively new to solo missions, I had the faintest of ideas that she would take longer than others since she was also one to try to avoid as much damage as possible. Though, I was also pretty sure that she would not let this mission go on overtime, so I am pretty edgy on where she was now. Aside from the fact that she hasn't come back yet, the client still hadn't contacted the guild which was also making Gramps worried.

Erza's team on the other hand was making a lot of progress in tracking down the dark guild. Gramps even said that they'd be back next week. It was a relief for me since I could go on the search for Blondie without Natsu nagging on my ass constantly about where his partner was. _"Some partner he is. Ignoring Blondie for Lisanna then getting mad that she disappeared without telling him. Tch,"_ I thought as I didn't notice that my fists were already balled. I sighed knowing the trouble I was getting into. The feeling wasn't really all that foreign since I used to feel it with Mirajane years ago so I was having quite the idea of what was going on. _"Damn this is troublesome!"_my thoughts were running rampant in my head thanks to a certain blonde girl and so I settled myself in my bed clad only in boxer shorts and nothing else. My thoughts were filled with how she was doing, where she was, why she isn't back yet. And I was getting seriously annoyed because it will be very long before I admit what I am feeling aloud. It would take a hell lot of time before I admit to anyone but myself that I have fallen and am falling for Blondie.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

The morning passed by and Lucy was ready to take her plan into action. She had dressed herself in a sleeveless striped shirt, a pair of green shorts, her belt with the keys and whip and finally, brown knee-high boots. Though, with the help of Virgo, she had managed to slip herself in one of her blue dresses that she used to wear while still in the Heartfilia mansion. The dress had sleeves that covered her arms though showed the thin strap from her original top. She thanked the stars though that the straps were also a shade of blue so it wasn't that noticeable. The dress was also a balloon type so the belt that housed her keys weren't that obvious either and it covered her boots nicely too. All in all, she looked like a girl from a high-class family that was just passing by. Virgo overdid the outfit though by fixing her hair in an elegant manner that curled in the ends that cascaded down her back.

With her all ready to go, she called for Loke just before she entered the border of the forest. It seemed perfect! Virgo was in her usual maid outfit, less the cuffs and Loke was in his suit that made him look like a butler. And since her spirits were just always prepared, Virgo had given Loke a suitcase to carry and Virgo carried a bag while she was given a fancy umbrella. Lucy just had to sigh with her spirit's obsession with perfection. With everything finally settled, the three of them trudged into the forest. As soon as they reached the middle of the forest, they lessened the tension among themselves and Virgo began making conversation. **"Where are we headed to today, Milady?"** the maiden asked and Lucy had to think about her answer carefully. **"To the next town. Father had asked me to deliver some documents and other important stuff to his client. I hope I did not take you away from any of your chores," **the mage answered with caution, making sure her tone was that of one that came from a family of wealth. **"I assure you, Miss, it is our utmost pleasure to accompany you,"** Loke said with a grin as he started to join in. Lucy was just about to reply when all of a sudden, laughter roared in the forest.

In an instant, Loke and Virgo were on guard on either side of Lucy, their instincts telling them to protect their master. **"Milady, this. Documents, that. What kind of crap is this?"** a male's cackling voice spoke and it sent shivers of creepiness down Lucy's spine. **"They were better in sneaking around that doing this,"** a female voice spoke and with those words, the Celestial mage was already in full guard. Three sets of eyes looking for the owners of the voices yet they couldn't find any. **"Don't bother. You won't see us with my magic in effect,"** the female spoke again and Loke answered back, **"And why is that?!"** Lucy felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up cause she could have sworn the female was smirking at them. One moment, the three of them were alone and after a mere two seconds, a little over twenty were surrounding them. **"Invisibility Magic,"** the female in front of Loke spoke. The female was clad in a tight black dress that reached her feet with a slit on both sides that reached her thighs. **"Where'd you guys get the maid? I'm pretty sure there were only two of you scouting the area the past few days," **the man in his late 20s spoke. He was thin, and his bones seemingly showing and he was wearing a simple yellow shirt, denim pants and rubber shoes. **"Y-you guys know," **Lucy managed to say and Loke growled in annoyance and muttered incoherent words than in Lucy's ears seemed to be a string of curses that would have made Gajeel and Laxus proud.

"**Well, enough chatting. Get them,"** the woman said and immediately all of them, except the thin man charged towards the three of them. Lucy was quick to rip off her dress and grab a hold of her whip, instantly taking out two with a flick of her wrist. Virgo had immediately dug a large and very deep hole and though many would think of it as useless, five men had fallen victim to it. Loke on the other hand was having a lot of trouble with men surrounding him. **"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus! Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!"** Lucy yelled summoning two of her spirits to their aid. Instantly a dizzying feeling came to her, though she brushed it off as the Aries instantly had Wool Wall surrounding them. **"Taurus! Take out as many of them as you can!" **the mage ordered and after a few perverted comments the bull was attacking as many mages as he could.

"**I'm sorry, Princess," "Mooo… I'm sorry, Lucy!" **the mage heard almost at the same time and when she looked, Virgo was already shimmering, a knife sticking out her stomach and Taurus a knife at his back. **"Virgo! Taurus! Y-you're gonna pay for that!" **Lucy screamed as she looked and found Aries and Loke to still be safe though barely managing. Someone was trying to burn off Aries' wool and Loke was still fighting three in hand-to-hand combat. **"Open the Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!"** **"Lucy! Don't be reckless!"** Loke yelled but it was too late for Capricorn had already emerged and was fighting off mages. **"I'm so sorry!"** a gentle voice called and Lucy screamed at the sight of a knife sticking out Aries' back. Lucy wanted to call another spirit, but that was impossible as she fell on her knees, panting heavily, her vision failing her.

"**Miss Lucy!" "Lucy!" **two familiar voices called out and she was about to go to them, but she felt something sharp at her throat and her eyes widened in fear. **"H-how did you-?" **Lucy was about to ask but the thin male behind her cut her off by answering. **"Well, you're already drained so that wasn't so hard to do, baby. But if you're asking how I took off the maid, the cow and the fluffy girl then it's Speed Magic, babe," **Lucy shivered and tried to escape but her body wasn't following her orders. Then her eyes caught a glint right behind Capricorn, **"LOOK OUT!" **she screamed with tears threatening to spill out but it was too late. Someone had stabbed him and the goat could only look at her in worry and sadness and fear.

"**Please. Not Loke. I beg you," **Lucy croaked out as she knew that Loke was next and she repeated it like a mantra. Then the female appeared right beside Loke, holding a knife and a smirk on her features. **"Tie him up. Rick, you take care of the girl. We're bringing them to the guild to see Master,"** the woman said and the man named Rick forced Lucy to stand. **"Try any funny business, buddy and pretty face will get it,"** one of the mages said as they tied Loke's hands as he growled. **"Same goes for you, babe," **Rick said as he kept the knife to Lucy's throat as he licked the left side of her face and she squirmed whilst tears spilled from her eyes. **"Do anything funny and I will make his life and yours a living hell and trust me when I say that I'll make sure he doesn't go back to the Spirit World in a while," **Lucy's eyes widened and she nodded in understanding. **"Good girl," **Rick said as he walked deeper into the forest with Lucy and Loke captive.

* * *

**Replies To Some Reviews:**

_**XxCherryXJellyxX: **I agree with you about Loke and Lucy, though I do sometimes think they are cute! xD .._

**_Anonymous: _**_Nope, you're not dreaming and here's another update for all of you out there! I initially planned on Lucy asking Gajeel, but I thought that Bunny Girl would be thinking of Levy first before her own loneliness, thus the happening.. xD .. _

* * *

_This release was a little early and a little unexpected so I don't really know what to expect! xD_

_In any case, how did you find this chapter? A little review is all it takes for me to know. ;)_

_What did you think of Lucy? Laxus' part is a little short this time, I know.. xD I'll make it up to you guys soon! :P_

_A little bit of Natsu in the next chapter! So, see you all in the next update! ^_^_


	5. Fear Pythios

**Author's Note:**

_Here's Chapter Five!_

_Not really sure on how this would turn out for all of you since I'm fairly new in this kind of writing, though I really did try.. xD_

_Well, as said in the previous chapter, here's some Natsu for all of you! xD ._

_Though I would really have wanted some Laxus here too, he'll have to wait.. :3_

_Thank you all for your reviews and continuous support! ^_^ Hope you enjoy this!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not __own the Fairy Tail characters, they all belong to the awesome Hiro Mashima. :)_

**Warning: **_This Fanfiction is Rated M for a reason. Though I do not have anything solidly planned, there will be violence, implied rape and lemons soon in the story._

* * *

**NATSU'S POV**

It's been more than a week since the team and I came on the mission to search for and take down a dark guild. When we took it, it seemed fairly simple enough. According to the job request, the guild wasn't that big and neither are there a lot of people that seemed to be members of it. Combining all the information we had from our client, the townspeople and the travellers, we had sufficient information and all that was left was tracking down the said guild, but in only a few hours, that matter had been solved. The guild's name was Fear Pythios and more than a dark guild, it was an assassination guild and specialized in torture. The members numbered to fifteen according to some people they considered resources and among the three of us, we were pretty sure that we could take them down pretty easily. Why three? I wasn't about to let Lisanna and Happy fight of course! How much of an idiot would I be if I let them fight? Lisanna had already been in enough danger as it was in looking for information and I couldn't very well face Mira if something were to happen to the youngest Strauss. I shook my head as if doing so would take my mind off of things. I should only think of fighting first as in only a few minutes, we would be reaching the guild hall of Fear Pythios.

The mission had originally been for three weeks for us to accomplish, but since among Lisanna and Erza, they were quite persuasive in getting the information needed thus, we were almost two weeks early in nearing to complete the said mission. **"Are we there yet?"** I asked to break the silence between the team that I was already getting uncomfortable with. **"Shut up, Flame Brain. What part of sneaking and keeping quiet do you not understand?"** Gray asked me in whispers, his tone implying that he was clearly annoyed. Both of us had been itching for a fight since day one but since Erza had threatened to cut off specific body parts, which I know that she would not have any trouble doing, me and Gray had tried to not use magic. She claims that it attracts too much unwanted attention that may sabotage the mission. It was seriously hard and since Laxus had ticked me off just before we left for the mission, I've had a lot of pent up anger and energy in me. I tried to retort but Erza glared at both of us. **"If you two don't shut up right now, I swear I'll do something about you two. I just want to get this over with and spend time with Lucy,"** Erza whispered before trudging on silently towards the location of the guild.

"_That's right. Lucy. We're doing this for Lucy," _I thought and remembered the certain blonde that wasn't with us. I had been thinking of her at night before I go to sleep, wondering if she was alright and if she had gotten back yet, if she's eating properly, if she's safe. Tons of thoughts about her would enter my mind every time that I was settling down for slumber and before I would have a nightmare of someone close to me getting hurt. I have no idea who it was, but I could hear evil laughter that would send shivers down my spine. I would smell salty tears and see two silhouettes in which one was clearly hurting the other but nothing else aside from that. I knew it was nakama, because whenever the other was getting hurt, my heart would clench painfully in my chest. So, every time when I wake up, I always check to see if Lisanna was alright. Besides, it can't be anyone but her, right? Erza's just too strong to be hurt that way, Lucy had her spirits to protect her and she was a strong mage in her own right and everyone else was safe in the guild. Lisanna was the most vulnerable. She had to be the one in my dream. I can't be wrong about this. Thoughts were cut short when the team had suddenly stopped walking and I crouched low in the ground like all the others. I looked through and I saw something that looked like a shed and it was only the size of a two story house that could fit in an extended family. The front door says it all though, a picture of a serpent. Fear Pythios.

"**Alright, here's what we're going to do. According to our resources, they've got no master, which makes them an unofficial guild already, but they've got two stronger members in there and that will be your job to handle Natsu and Gray. Lisanna, Happy, both of you will stay out here to make sure that no one escapes. If anyone does, it'll be your job to either take them down or intercept them until one of us can help. The rest of the members are my responsibility," **Erza whispered her orders and without second thought the three of us stormed the guild. It was obvious that each of them were taken by surprise. A quick head count had made me know that there were 16 members all in all and that we could take them on just fine. We didn't waste any time. Both Gray and I sped through each member, assessing their magic and Erza took on each and every one without delay.

After a mere moment though, out of nowhere, shards of glass rained upon me and Gray and both of us barely managed to dodge it. As my eyes scanned through the crowd, on the second floor stood twins, both of which are female. One had long black hair and the other had short hair with the colour of luscious brown. **"It's them. The brunette's mine," **Gray said and both of us immediately leapt to the air. We both wasted no time and I decided to completely ignore Gray's fight.

In an instant I tried to land a punch on the girl with the black hair but she instantly dodged and from her hands, she tried to spray liquid at me in which I guessed was her magic. A drop of liquid had touched my hand and I couldn't help but yell, **"Fuck!"** **"It's hot, isn't it? Acid Magic is quite lethal you know. Too bad it's only a drop,"** the girl said with a smirk and so I launched myself at her. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** I attacked and I hoped that did the job, but it didn't. The girl wasn't taken out, but it did have an effect on her. **"Rain of Acid!" **the girl said and suddenly drops of liquid were falling too close to me, my instincts kicked in and fire was instantly on my feet, easily taking me from the acid. The drops were coming in too fast, and I could have sworn that some had dropped on my legs, though I chose to ignore the pain for now. Dodging drops were hard and it couldn't be helped that they had already dropped on my arms and legs and shoulders and one or two managed to get on my face. But when I caught a glimpse on the girl, I could see that she was straining to keep this up and was already panting and had one eye closed. Without second thought, I launched myself at her and successfully punched her in the gut. After that were consecutive punches and kicks that she barely dodged. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** I tried against this time within a mere two feet from her and that did the job. In moments, she was on the floor, unconscious and beaten but breathing.

I looked to see that Erza was just finishing with her last mage and Gray was already tying up his opponent. I then dragged my unconscious opponent towards him so he could tie her up as well. When I took a look at him, I could see him cut in several places and bleeding though there was none that was particularly deep that needed severe medical attention. When he caught me looking at him, he just shrugged, **"Glass Magic. Yours?" **he asked and when I looked at my skin, I could see a couple of burns and welts on my skin where the acid dropped on me. **"Acid Magic."** I said as Erza had approached us both together with Lisanna and Happy who had a conscious mage with them. **"We managed to catch this one, Natsu!"** Happy beamed with pride and I grinned at him acknowledging his success. **"This isn't the end, Fairy Tail," **the conscious mage said before Erza apparently bonked him in the head rendering him unconscious. Gray and I merely laughed at this and Lisanna and Erza smiled and grinned amongst themselves.

"**Well, now that we're done. Let's get them to the authorities and head back home," **Erza said and Happy smiled triumphantly, **"Aye!" **And then, we tolled out every member before burning down their now destroyed guild hall. As we walked back, I couldn't help but be excited at the thought that I would see Lucy again. It had been so long since I last spent time with her and I just couldn't help but be excited about it.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

In only ten minutes of walking, Lucy and Loke had been taken into what seemed to be a guild hall. The building was as big as Fairy Tail's original building and had the picture of a serpent etched into the entrance. **"Welcome to our guild, Babe. Fear Pythios,"** Rick whispered into Lucy's ears as he kept his hold on her, the knife never leaving her throat. Lucy had been nothing but obedient throughout the whole journey thanks to the man's threats of making their lives a living hell. Lucy certainly didn't want that, and even more so that Loke was with her. Though she knew that when they kill him, he would only be sent to the Spirit World, the thought of seeing him with a knife sticking out his body would give her nightmares, just like how her other spirits were currently giving her nightmares. The ever gentle Aries and Virgo and the protective Taurus and Capricorn having a knife sticking out of their bodies were killing her inside as the images continued to haunt her. She could always force close Loke's gate, but currently, she had almost no strength to stand and if it weren't for the thin man constantly pushing her and dragging her, she would still be on the forest floor.

Thoughts were cut short when she had suddenly been thrown into the floor, Loke landing right beside her. She instantly made quick work of the ropes tying his hands together when she noticed that they had been tied too tightly. He winced when the ropes of were finally off and Lucy instantly threw herself at him, sobbing as he held her in his arms and he glared at the mages now surrounding them. He knew that he couldn't do anything since he had strained himself in the previous fight and he couldn't very well take down a whole guild without any help, and he also had Lucy to worry about. The female spoke to a man who was younger than Master Makarov by a few years as it seemed. **"Master Frank, the target has been captured and I already sent Rick to talk to the client,"** the woman spoke and the older man nodded his head in agreement as he looked straight at the girl cradled in the lion's arms. Loke glared at him and he only smirked. **"That's good, Rena. Who's that though?"** the man asked as he looked directly at Loke and the woman named Rena answered with a shrug, **"Oh, that. The girl's Celestial Spirit. She's been behaving thanks to him so we might as well keep him unless the client decides to kill the girl," **Rena said before heading down and Loke's eyes widened in fear at the realization of it all. They were planning to kill Lucy and he couldn't even do anything to protect her. As the woman approached them, she took a glance at them and was just about to bark out orders when someone shouted.

"**The branch in Cathea! They are being attacked!" **a girl about the same age as Wendy shouted and all of a sudden the Master was releasing a dark aura that showed off that he was powerful indeed. **"WHAT?!" **the old man shouted, his voice echoing within the guild and the girl unfazed by this continued speaking, her two fingers in her temple, **"Three wizards stormed in. A man with dark hair and no clothes, a man with pink hair and a female with red hair and wearing armour,"** the girl kept on speaking and it could be seen that the master could barely control his anger. And suddenly the girl fell unconscious and after a couple of seconds, instantly regained consciousness. **"I… I'm sorry, Father. We lost connection. I shall try again,"** the girl stuttered out and once again put her index and middle finger on her temple and concentrated and after a few minutes. **"They had back up. A white-haired mage and a flying cat. They're part of a legal guild,"** the girl calmly said and then it was Rena who spoke in anger. **"Which guild is it?!"** the woman spoke through clenched teeth whilst her fist were balled at her sides. **"Fairy Tail,"** the girl said before letting her arms drop to her sides which meant she was done.

Rena's eyes pierced through Loke's body and if glares could kill, he would certainly be dead and not back in the Spirit World. In another second, Lucy was pulled away from him and he struggled fiercely but they were too many and Lucy was still too weak to fight back. Rena grabbed a hold of Lucy's blonde hair and pulled her to stand up. The blonde had her eyes shut from the pain, while the woman spoke in venomous tones, **"So, it was your guild that destroyed a part of ours, huh? You're in for a hell of pain, Blondie. You just wait till the client was done with you and it'll be our guild that deals with you," **she seethed and all of a sudden, Lucy screamed. The woman let go of her hair and the blonde was left as a screaming, writhing and trembling pile on the floor. Loke struggled to get free to go to her but he was just held tighter as he was forced to watch and listen to her agonizing screams. **"No! Please! Stop! That's enough! Stop!"** Loke plead and no matter how many times he did, Lucy didn't stop until after five minutes. She was shaking and crying and this time, he was allowed to go to her. As soon as she saw Loke, she scrambled to get to him and he allowed her to seek comfort in his arms. He held her trembling and sobbing form, as he glared at Rena and the master both of which were smirking. **"What did you do to her?"** he asked with as much defiance and the master himself spoke. **"She just had a taste of my magic and saw whatever could happen to her right here in this very building and even right here on this very hall,"** the master replied calmly with a smirk gracing his features. **"Fear Magic, my boy, is very useful in torture which is one of the specializations of our guild. Well, aside from assassination that is," **the old man chuckled and Loke only held Lucy's form tighter as she continued to sob.

"**Welcome to Fear Pythios, Lucy Heartfilia and Leo the Lion,"** Rena spoke before both Loke and Lucy were dragged away from the guild hall.

* * *

**Replies To Some Reviews:**

_**Schlecka: **Well, here you go! xD Hope you enjoyed this one... :)_

**_Paname:_**_ No need to worry about that... ;) I update as soon as I have written the chapter and I am enjoying this too much.. xD_

_**millervaleriecamille:** I'm glad you like that I'm taking relationship progress a bit slowly.. ^_^ I did want to make it as realistic as possible and as close to in-character personality as possible as well.. :)  
_

**_Erzatscarlett: _**_Sorry that there aren't any Laxus here yet! xD Though he will show up again soon I promise you that.. ;)__  
_

**_Anonymous:_**_ Nope, you're not dreaming at all! xD And I love you too! :D . I was actually having trouble on how to write Laxus but I'm absolutely ecstatic to know that you like how it turned out enough to make you melt!_

* * *

_Well, this one's totally new for me since I'm not used to writing up fight scenes, though I used to roleplay them before. xD._

_Soooo, did you like it?! :D .. Let me know, okay? ^_^ I love reading your reviews no matter how short or how long it is!_

_Any thoughts on Natsu? What do you think Lucy saw? And most importantly, what do you think will happen to Loke and Lucy?_

_Mostly Lucy on the next chapter, though if I can, I'll try to give you guys a glimpse on Laxus.. ;) :D_

_See you all in the next update!_


	6. True Fear and Suffering

**Author's Note:**

_Chapter Six with Laxus! :D_

_This one is mostly on Lucy and her time in Fear Pythios!_

_Thank you all for your reviews and continuous support! They are all really helpful when I write! :)_

_ ^_^ Hope you enjoy this!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not __own the Fairy Tail characters, they all belong to the awesome Hiro Mashima. :)_

**Warning: **_This Fanfiction is Rated M for a reason. Though I do not have anything solidly planned, there will be violence, (a big probably) implied rape and lemons soon in the story._

* * *

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

Lucy and Loke had both been taken to the dungeons located at the basement of Fear Pythios' guild. The dungeons were absolutely filthy though neither of them could care less about the dirt, the cobwebs or a couple of skeletons lying in the other rooms. All they cared about currently was each other. Loke's right foot was chained to one side of the room and Lucy was in the other side, both hands and feet chained to the wall. **"Loke, am I going to die here?"** Lucy croaked out her head hung low as Loke looked at her. **"No Lucy. Don't you dare think that. We're getting out of here, okay? You'll be safe," **the lion said, trying to sound as hopeful and as brave as possible, though deep down, he was scared. He didn't care much for his safety, it was Lucy's condition that had been scaring him to death, and he couldn't even do a thing about saving her. If he could, he would have gone back to the Spirit World and return immediately to her side, but the chain on his foot was keeping him from leaving. It had been like the one Karen almost used on Aries more than three years ago, and now it was used on him. Silence took over both of them as neither of them knew anything to say at a time like this. Hours continued to pass and still silence was with them but no one could fall asleep, each of them fearing for the other's safety. Hunger, thirst and pain all but forgotten as they kept on wondering what was bound to happen to them.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

Scared is almost an understatement to the fear I felt and still feeling at the moment. I am absolutely terrified of what will happen while Loke and I were held captive within the dungeon cell. Right now, I didn't want anything but to get into Loke's arms and let him comfort me and tell me that this was all just some big nightmare. I thought that seeing Aries and all the others being stabbed were already one big nightmare, but when the Fear Pythion's master used his magic, I knew what fear really was. It wasn't some petty phobia of heights or enclosed spaces. It wasn't trembling because of seeing some snake or spider. It wasn't being hysterical by hearing the loud boom of thunder. No, it was far from that and I had the front row seat of experiencing what fear was really about. They said that I've been screaming for five minutes. A mere five minutes was nothing compared to the flow of time that I saw. It seemed like I've been in that nightmare for days.

I couldn't have been more prepared for anything and everything in that illusion. I wasn't simply watching. I was there. I felt the pain, I cried the tears and I saw all the blood.

* * *

_It all started with me being naked and hung in the middle of Fear Pythion's guild hall. Everything was still intact in me, though I knew not for how long. I could see a lot of leering men, wanting to get their hands on me, but it had been the Master's orders that they keep their hands to themselves. Hours past when suddenly, I felt sharp pain on my back and I screamed. I tried to turn my head and I saw Rena, in her hand a thick whip. My eyes widened in fear as I knew that it was sure to leave marks all over my body that was sure to hurt. "Bring him in!"__Rena barked out and in front of me, I stared at horror as they brought out Loke. Complete mess was a complete understatement to his current state. He was completely battered and broken, though when he looked at me, he frowned at the state he found me in, but after a quick check if I was alright, he smiled and managed to croak out. "You okay, Lucy?"__and with that I couldn't stop the tears from falling. There he was, barely managing to stay conscious and he was worrying about me. I only nodded my head. "Now, that you're here, Leo. We can get on with the show!"__Rena voiced out happily and with utter excitement. Loke was held by two men and kept in place and it was evident that he was just as confused about Rena's words as I was._

_Then all of a sudden, the sound of a whip making contact with flesh resounded in the whole room and I screamed in pain. Loke's eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen to me. My screams went on as the whip made contact with my back and tears fell freely from my face. "No more, please! Please, no more!" I screamed like a mantra, my voice absolutely pleading, wanting the pain to stop. And it did, but then I was taken by complete surprise when the two men holding Loke suddenly started beating him up. Punching him in the gut and kicking him in the back with force that shouldn't even be there. "You see, Miss Heartfilia, when you beg to stop the pain, we will stop, though he will take your place," the master smirked evilly. "I-it's.. okay, Lucy," Loke said in between groans of pain. "Alright, I'll accept anything. Just please don't hurt him!" I said and instantly I felt the crack of the whip on my back again and I could felt hot, thick liquid knowing that the hits were already drawing blood. My screams never ceased and I could see Loke fighting back just to get to me. "D-don't look, Loke," I managed to say before another hit landed on my back._

_Then the scene changed. _

_I was in the dungeon, completely battered and used. I was lying on the floor and I couldn't speak anymore. Loke had been trying to get me to speak but no matter how hard he tried, I just couldn't utter a word. I was absolutely filthy after being used so many times and I was far from recognizable from all the beating I've taken. I lost all hope of being saved. Suddenly, the door opened which must mean that I'm going to be beaten or used again. I couldn't take anymore and I wanted to die right there and then. Every day I wished that today I would just die, but that never happened. Every part of my body was covered in wounds, bruises and scars. "Please. Do with me anything you want, just let him go back to the Spirit World," I begged softly and I could see the Master looming over me. "I can't escape here anyway, just let him go back,"__I begged and I could faintly hear Loke protesting. After what seemed like forever, metal making contact with the floor resounded within the dungeon cell. When I looked at the source, it was a golden key and I took it in my right hand. My eyes searched Loke's frantic ones and I smiled gently at him. "Tell everyone I'm sorry and I love you all," and I know that he was about to protest but with all the magic I had, "Close the Gate of the Lion!"__I weakly said but authority was firm and all the magic I had left, flowed through me and I lost consciousness._

_I woke up to the sight of fire and lightning. When my vision cleared, I couldn't be more relieved to see Natsu fighting. Finally, he came for me, but when I looked at my surroundings, I realized I was wrong. Dead bodies scattered around and I was in the middle of it all, being held by none other than Rena. I screamed as they were all familiar to me. I was back in Magnolia, inside my guild. Inside Fairy Tail. But everywhere, there were dead bodies and blood. Levy, Lisanna, Jet, Droy, Kinana, Carla, Happy, Warren, Alzack, Freed, Gray, almost everyone including the master, lay in the floor each were lifeless and not breathing. I couldn't help my tears and tried to struggle against Rena's hold though futile. I scanned my eyes through the place and I didn't know whether to be relieved when I saw our dragon slayers, Erza and Mira trying to fight off the others. Mira caught sight of me, and that had been a mistake because an opponent took the chance to stick a knife at her throat. A gasp was all I managed at seeing her fall to the ground. One by one, they were taken out by the master of Fear Pythios until all of them were lifeless on the floor. I was hysterical but Rena kept a firm grip at me before dragging me out of the guild. I wanted to die right there when one of their members lit the whole guild on fire and soon enough, all I could see were the flames consuming the Fairy Tail guild and all its members except me._

_How could anyone be so monstrous to do that? Fairy Tail mages never took lives and yet they suffered such a cruel fate. I struggled all I can but there was no escape to the horror that was shown to me._

* * *

Fear wasn't trembling or shaking or screaming. It was wishing that you never saw something so horrifying. There was no such thing as fear of death, because I knew that when you experience the true fear of something, you would rather die. I couldn't take away the images of Natsu, Levy, Erza, Gray out of my head. It was something you just can't forget. It would be something that would continue to haunt me in my sleep even if I escape the whole ordeal alive. Time was hard to tell in the dungeons, though I had a feeling that it was already nearing morning. There was nothing to help me tell the time since my keys had already been taken from me before I was forced to enter the dungeon cell.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Loke had been quite relieved when Lucy had fallen asleep. He didn't know if the blonde had realized that she had been crying for hours since she was staring off into space as tears were falling from her face. It was only then when Lucy had fallen asleep that pure rage was written on the lion's face. He had not missed the sight of Aries being stabbed earlier that day and hell if he was going to settle down with seeing his girlfriend being stabbed. Each of his good friends had been stabbed and Lucy was suffering from something he did not know and he was just not happy about it. He was completely in a state of wrath and he wanted revenge. But the chain keeping him in place was not just any chain, it had the trace of magic which was preventing him from going back to the Spirit World. When the rage in him remained, he calmed down a bit when he caught sight of Lucy and at that moment, he felt utterly useless. He couldn't do anything to help her, and at the state they were in, he couldn't even cross the room to comfort her. All he could do to release his current rage was to punch the wall beside him.

Meanwhile in the guild hall of Fear Pythios, everyone was in a buzz about how to get back at Fairy Tail but they suddenly stopped as the guild doors opened revealing Rick and a female brunette clad in a blue silk dress. Her posture perfect and her features showing that she was well taken care of aside from the fact there was no hint of gentleness in her. She walked through the guild hall in elegance which showed that she had truly been from a family of wealth. Without, a second thought she approached the master and spoke, **"Where is she? I'm going to see her,"** the woman spoke and without a moment to spare the master led her to the dungeons where Lucy and Loke were kept.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

I didn't notice that I had drifted into slumber and I was awakened by Loke demanding that we be released this instant. I cautiously opened my eyes and I still didn't know what time it was because the dungeons were still in darkness wherein one can barely see. Fortunately though, my eyes adjusted and I caught sight of the master. I was going to demand that he give me back my keys but I thought well, not wanting to experience another round of the old man's magic. I kept my lips pursed into a thin line and he merely smirked at me before stepping aside to reveal a person I least expected to see. **"A-Alexia. W-what are you doing here?" **I gaped at the wealthy woman standing before me. **"Hello, cousin. It's good to see you too. Isn't it obvious, Lucy? I gave the request to get you captured," **the woman spoke and I couldn't help but have a hard time processing all the information given to me. My cousin, Alexia Heartfilia, was standing in front of me and claiming that she was behind all this. I just couldn't find room to breathe through all this.

"**Well, after Daddy had managed to weed his way and steal Uncle Jude's whole business and wealth, you can imagine how much I hate you. You and your father ignored us for years! Years, Lucy! And to think that they were brothers for heaven's sake!"** Alexia all but screamed at me and continued to explain. **"With you being the only heiress of Uncle Jude's wealth and being raised with high pedigree, I knew you'd eventually figure out what Daddy did and I just can't take the risk of you sending me and my family down the drain. So, I sent a job request to dark guilds. Your capture for 2.5 million jewels, Lucy,"** my cousin smirked at me and I couldn't help but widen my eyes in surprise. My family just sold me out for 2.5 million just because of a petty reason. I snarled at her and she didn't like it causing her hand to make contact with my left cheek. **"You lost, Lucy. You're a pathetic, sore loser like your father," **Alexia said with an evil smirked before turning her attention to the master. **"She's all yours to do with as you please. Just make sure she doesn't have the guts to get back at my family. Torture her, rape her, throw her somewhere, kill her, I don't care. Your reward will be taken here later tonight,"** the woman said and my eyes widened in fear that the visions I had would come true. I cowered in fear at the thought. I watched as the woman waved goodbye and left the dungeon cell with the master and that's when I broke into sobs.

I could barely believe what was happening to my life. First, I was completely ignored by my guild and my friends. Second, the guy I'm in love with never noticed my presence and was apparently in love with someone else. Third, I went on a solo mission that turned out in utter failure. And lastly, my family sold me out and left me to suffer and die in a guild that had a huge degree of hatred for the guild I am apparently in. I didn't even know if I'm going to survive through this, cause right now, I already wanted to give up. I wanted to creep into a hole and die though I really wanted to believe that Fairy Tail mages never give up. That just seemed far from possible, I was stuck in my own depressing thoughts when all of a sudden I heard Loke speak that sparked a small amount of hope in me.

"**We'll be fine, Lucy. We'll get through this, I promise."**

* * *

**LAXUS' POV**

The guild was in its usual rowdiness after Natsu's team had gotten back from their mission. Everyone was back from their missions and there was only one certain blonde missing within the crowd. And it was worrying him to no end. He had almost lost count of how many days she had been gone though from his count it was the 12th day she was gone, which was almost about accurate. It was obvious that I wasn't the only one worried. Gramps was as well though he wouldn't tell me the reason. The Iron Dragon Slayer and the bluenette were also worried but tried to keep calm. Most of them had already noticed her disappearance when Lisanna was gone but that wasn't really a good thing. They were treating Lucy like she was some kind of replacement for the white-haired mage and I didn't like the very idea of it. When Natsu and his team arrived, the first thing they did was nag me on about where Blondie was but I kept my mouth shut and the three of them wanted to kill me, though Gramps had stopped them.

It was another normal day for Fairy Tail, and I was standing on the second floor, leaning on the railing watching the door, waiting for Blondie to arrive. But that didn't happen, instead the one who came through the doors was Warren running into the guild hall. **"It's trouble!"** the telepathy mage yelled and everyone stopped in their usual rowdiness. Gramps stepped out and approached him, his face every bit of serious that meant business. **"Here, I'll let all of you listen."** Warren said and instantly, I could feel magic flowing through my mind and a voice invaded my head. A voice of a girl, probably the same age as Wendy by the sound of it. **"Is Fairy Tail listening in this?" **the girl asked in our heads and we were all in silence as Warren spoke telepathically for all of us, **"Yes." "Good, then it'll be easier to let you all know. Two days ago a group of your mages attacked a guild in Cathea, yes? A guild named Fear Pythios," **the girl spoke and Natsu immediately answered in our heads, **"Yeah, so what?"** **"Well, we have something of yours," **the girl spoke, her tone clearly evil. And then suddenly a scream reverberated in our minds. An all too familiar scream. It was her and I couldn't be mistaken. I scanned the crowd and noticed that Erza, Gray, Natsu, Levy and Gajeel all had that same horrified look on their faces. We were silent until the screaming stopped which was followed by sobbing and another scream. I had my fist balled and I was barely controlling anger, I needed reassurance that it wasn't her but that didn't seem to be happening.

"**LUCY! Stop it! Lucy!**" Loke's voice yelled through our minds and that was all it took for some of the girls in the guild to start sobbing. The screaming stopped, but I could her crying in the background as the girl spoke once again. **"Did you enjoy our little gift?"** **"You fucking let go of her or there will be hell to pay. I'm gonna hunt you down you little piece of shit,"** I spoke in my head and I could hear evil laughter. **"You messed with our guild first, Fairy Tail. Now, face the consequence of making an enemy of Fear Pythios. You want her, then come and find her," **the girl challenge and I could hear Natsu and Erza demanding that Lucy be released by I couldn't care less about them. **"You all better hurry up though, we don't know how long she'll last,"** and as if on cue, another scream came from Lucy followed by her crying voice, _**"Please! Stop! N-no more! Please, I beg you,"**_ she said in between screams and then the connection was cut. I was about to head to the door in my fastest speed when the guild doors shut close. **"WHAT THE FUCK?!"** I yelled and I saw that it was Gramps' humongous hand that closed the door and I glared at him and was about to argue with him when I saw the look of rage, fear and pain etched in his face and eyes.

"**Four teams will look for Lucy, each led by a dragon slayer. The rest will stay here with me to protect the guild just in case they attack," **Gramps said and immediately Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu, stepped forth, waiting to know whom their teammates were. **"I'm taking my team with me, Old Man,"** I said and in a matter of seconds Freed, Bickslow and Ever were behind me and it was only moments after that Erza spoke her thoughts, **"Gray, Lisanna and I will be going with Natsu,"** and I glared at their team. It was their fault in the first place that Blondie was in that mess, but what's more important at the moment was that I get to her as soon as possible. **"Levy, Bisca and Alzack, go with Gajeel, please. Cana, Elfman and Mira, go with Wendy, please,"** Gramps said and we all nodded. **"Bring her home,"** the old man said and with that all of us immediately left the guild.

"**Just you wait, Blondie. I'm coming for you."**

* * *

******Replies To Some Reviews:**

_**Raiza-chan: **Well, you don't have to wait long to get some of your questions answered.. ;) .. _

**_Anonymous: _**_I think you're right about this and the possibility of me putting rape in this story outright is very very very little since I want to avoid it as much as possible. Anyways, thanks for this suggestion! ^_^_

_**panicatthediscofreak7:** I'm glad you're liking the story and craving for more.. ^_^ .. Thank youuu!  
_

_**millervaleriecamille:** I absolutely love that about Natsu too, and I'm happy that you're liking the story thus far.. :D  
_

**_Anonymous: _**_Oh well, I would have to agree with you that Natsu is quite hateful because of thinking about Lisanna and not Lucy. And on why Lucy was captured is answered in this chapter.. ;) .. Thanks for the continuous support!_

* * *

_Everyone! Thank you for your support and reviews.! :D . I assure you that you're reviews are always well-appreciated and taken into consideration! ^_^_

_So, how did you like this chapter? Let me know, pretty please with a cherry on top? :3_

_Thoughts on Lucy and Loke? What did you think of what she saw? What did you think about Laxus?_

_Do you think this is the last time Alexia will appear? Thoughts on her? :3_

_Lucy, Laxus and Natsu's POVs in the next chapter! ^_^ See you till then!_


	7. Saving Her

**Author's Note:**

_It's a little earlier, but you guys don't mind right? xD_

_Natsu, Laxus and Lucy's POVs as promised.. ;)_

_The reviews you guys gave are awesome and thank you so much! :D_

_Hope you like this one!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not __own the Fairy Tail characters, they all belong to the awesome Hiro Mashima. :)_

**Warning: **_This Fanfiction is Rated M for a reason. Though I do not have anything solidly planned, there will be violence, (a big probably or unlikely) implied rape and lemons soon in the story._

* * *

**NATSU'S POV**

The moment I heard Lucy's scream in my head, I froze in my place. I didn't know how I looked and frankly, I couldn't care less how idiotic I must have looked at that moment. I couldn't think straight and when the girl claimed that Lucy was their revenge on us, no one could have measured the rage I was feeling that I was barely controlling myself from being ablaze within the confines of the guild hall. **"Let Lucy go now! I'm the one that burned the whole place to smithereens!" **I yelled in my head. It shouldn't be Lucy in there suffering. It should have been me instead! We weren't even careful and we just assumed that everything was over. We didn't even take note of the threat that one of their members gave. Then it came to me. The members we attacked knew that they were only a branch of a guild, and that meant they knew where the main guild hall was and it was obvious that Lucy would be there. Several thoughts formed in my head, and as I looked at Erza and Gray, I knew they were coming into the same conclusion as I was.

When the four teams were allowed to go, we headed out of the guild and though all of us already wanted to be on our way quick because we had no time to spare, we each knew that we couldn't just go to Fear Pythios blindly. **"She took the mission in the town of Lundama. She was supposed to take out a couple of bandits there,"** Laxus grumbled out and before anyone else could speak, Gray had already punched the Lightning Dragon Slayer straight to the face. I couldn't say that I wasn't surprised about it considering that I wanted to punch the living daylights out of him too but that wouldn't do any good for Lucy right now. **"If you had told us where she went like we asked she wouldn't be in this trouble!"** Gray yelled at Laxus and the blonde retorted with an uppercut at Gray, **"Well, she wouldn't even be taking a mission if you hadn't ignored her!" **and that had hit a nerve as I landed a blow on him. Our guild mates tried to stop us, but the three of us were in a brawl that I thought couldn't be stopped until Gajeel and Erza had intervened, the redhead pulling Gray away and Gajeel separating me and Laxus. **"Get the hell out of the way, Gajeel," **I said dangerously low. **"If you have enough time to fight, then shouldn't you be using that time to look for Lucy?" **Gajeel said, his eyes glaring at me for a reason I did not know.

"**Our team will be going to the Magic Council. We're going to get a guild member of them to speak. We won't be long and will follow you straight to Lundama,"** Erza spoke for us but I couldn't find myself to agree and before I could think about my words, they just flew out of my mouth. **"Hell no! I'm going straight to Lundama and I'm going to find Lucy! I'm not going to waste my time with the Council!"** I nearly shouted and just when I was about to leave, Erza had me by the ear and when I turned to glare at her, I could see that she also had Gray in the same position and she was both glaring at us. **"I want to find Lucy too, but it's best if we have some real information about the guild than the unreliable information we currently have,"** she said before letting us go. **"We'll be heading to Cathea to try and gather some clues or information. We won't stay there very long either,"** Mira told us and it was obvious that they had already agreed on this. **"My team will be going with Sparky to Lundama,"** Gajeel said and Laxus only grunted his approval. **"Fine. But let's hurry up and get to Lundama. We need to find Lucy," **I grumbled. **"Don't go attacking without us. We'll rendezvous in the train station in Lundama tomorrow at sunrise. Until then, you guys try to find the main guild," **Erza said and when all had agreed, each had gone separate ways.

With that said and done with, my team nearly sprinted our way to the train station and though I hated any form of transportation, saving Lucy was a much larger priority than my motion sickness. As we got on to the train, I instantly began feeling the motion sickness and thank god when Lisanna made me lay on her lap. I remember that Lucy used to do it too, and her scent of strawberry was much more comforting than Lisanna's scent of flowers. As the train ride went on, I felt motion sickness over taking me though that didn't stop my thoughts from emerging. I got it all wrong. The one in my dreams hadn't been Lisanna. It had been Lucy all along. And because of the wrong assumption I made, the one girl that cared for me and I cared for a lot was in the worst case of danger and I wasn't even anywhere close to save her. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to apologize to Lucy and tell her what I really felt about her. That I want her and not Lisanna. My fists were clenched tightly as I thought of all the possibilities that Lucy was facing and I just found myself not wanting to think about it anymore. I could only hope that I would get to her in time.

* * *

**LAXUS' POV**

I had no intention of getting into a fight with Natsu or anyone else since I had already been assuming the worst thanks to Lucy's screams that were currently invading my head. Her screams were full of pain and agony and I could barely imagine what they were putting her through right now. I knew I should have gone after her earlier, but I just had to ignore my instincts. And now, I lost control thanks to Gray blaming me for what was happening to Lucy. It was partly my fault I knew, but there was a reason she took on a solo mission even if there were some people she could ask to go along. She wanted to be alone and I respected that, and so I didn't tell her teammates, which I was sure, were the reason she wanted to leave in the first place. And I figured out I was right when Natsu and Gray had attacked me simultaneously cause I had hit a nerve. It was good that Erza and Gajeel stopped the fight or it may have escalated into something worse.

In a matter of minutes, my team and Gajeel were already on a train to Lundama and both of us were really struggling to keep our cool. I could've just used my lightning to get to Lundama easily but that would've been abandoning my team which I was sure wanted to help in saving Lucy as well. The eight of us were in complete silence until Levy had begun to sniff and it was obvious that she had been trying to hold back from crying since we had heard the message. **"I… I should have come with her,"** the bluenette sniffed as she tried to wipe away tears and Bisca tried to comfort her. **"How would you, Shrimp? You were on a mission," **Gajeel gruffed, **"Besides, Bunny Girl wanted to be alone since her team dumped her for that white-haired chick." "How did you know that Gajeel?"** Alzack asked and though my face was a mask, my ears were too active to want to listen to the answers. **"I was with her before she left on her mission. Bunny Girl was bawling her eyes out and Sparky over there was right about what he said to Salamander and his team,"** the pierced man shrugged and I kept my eyes to the window. I knew I was right but that wouldn't be of any use right now. **"Laxus, what are the details on her mission?"** Evergreen asked me and I raised an eyebrow as now all of their eyes were on me. **"Why do you know about her mission, Sparky?"** Gajeel asked before I could even respond to Ever's question and his eyes sparked with curiosity. **"I was the one who recorded her mission. Gramps was out that day. It was to take out a couple of bandits who kept on robbing people in the forest bordering Lundama. The reward was 80000J and she left on the same day. The mission was for 2 weeks at max," **I shrugged and they all nodded their heads in understanding.

* * *

After a few hours, we had finally arrived in Lundama and immediately, we headed to the client's house of Lucy's mission. We were instantly taken to the mayor, who was apparently the client and allowed to speak to him. They claimed that Lucy and Loke had been gone for three days now and hasn't come back. We told the client not to worry and that we were going to solve the bandit problems as well and in return they had told us where to find Lucy's hotel room. We immediately went there and saw that it was completely void of people which would have been expected. We looked through stuff and found Lucy's bag of clothes. Me and Gajeel took one of her clothing and smelled it. I knew that smelling her clothes should only be for the purpose of finding her because of her strong scent, but damn when her scent filled my nostrils, I didn't want to let go of her shirt. The scent was a mix of strawberries and spring. It was certainly a comforting scent which I wouldn't want to get away from. Against better judgment, I let go of her shirt and just grunted out that we should start searching. When we reached the forest, we separated into five groups. Gajeel and I were going solo and the rest had paired up. Within the forest, it had been hard to get a scent of Blondie and it took a matter of time before I managed to catch a faint trail of her scent. It was in the deeper parts of the forest, and I tried to be as sneaky as possible. I didn't want to catch unwanted attention after all.

As I got deeper into the forest, a lot more sets of scent had hit my nostrils. It wasn't the usual scent of trees and forestry, instead it was the smell of people and alcoholic drinks and in the midst of it was a smell of strawberries. And immediately, I knew that Lucy was close though I wasn't prepared for the smell that had hit my nostrils next. Blood. I could smell it and I was about to stride into wherever the place was until I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked behind me, it was Gajeel. **"Don't. Between the two of us, even if we get the others, there's a hell lot of people in the place wherever it is. Let's wait for Salamander and the others," **he said trying to sound calm but I knew he was just as pissed as I was if I wasn't more. I could smell her and since I hadn't heard her yet, I supposed that it was still pretty far. **"We'll scout here again later on. Let's look for the others and set camp," **I grumbled as I wanted nothing more than to save Lucy now. We didn't have much time, that much I knew.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

I couldn't keep track of how long it had been since Loke and I had been taken to the guild of Fear Pythios. I had been barely getting enough sleep and it followed irregular patterns. They barely fed us too. So, there was absolutely no way for me to tell the time. My body hurts like hell cause ever since Alexia had let the guild do as the please, they didn't waste any time to beat my body up. At first, it was a few punches and kicks that made me lose my breath, but earlier had been absolutely different. Because for the first time since they dragged me and Loke to the dungeons, they brought both of us out. I was nearly naked, thanks to my torn clothes and I am absolutely messed up and barely walking since they had broken a bone in my right leg and my wrists and ankles were full of bruises thanks to being chained to the wall. Loke was no better. Though they had beaten him up once, he had everything intact. He flashed me an assuring smile though I could see the fear etched in his sleepless features.

* * *

_The first time they had beaten me up, I begged them to stop. And like the vision I had in my dream, they stopped, but proceeded to beat Loke up instead. It was the worst torture I had to endure. Watching Loke experiencing pain and being beaten to a pulp in my stead. So, I sobbed and pleaded them to stop and to take their anger out on me instead. That day, without thinking, I blurted out stuff that I knew would catch their attention. "I'm the Fairy Tail mage and not him! My friends were the one who took down your pathetic guild! It was my team and they can certainly do it again here. And can you even call this a guild hall?! They'll burn it down before you know it!"and that certainly did the trick cause immediately they pulled on my hair and dragged me around the cell before tearing off my clothes. I merely screamed but didn't ask them to stop though I was already trembling in fear. They snickered and beat me to a pulp until they were satisfied. "You're lucky master said that we're not allowed to have our way with you sexually,"they told me though that didn't make things any better. I was almost naked in the cold dungeons and my body was hurting everywhere._

* * *

I couldn't get the memory out of my mind, but I know I was currently heading for the worse yet. When we got to the main hall, Loke had been made to sit in one of the tables, two awfully large guys holding him in place. It was like the one in my vision. They tore off the remains of my clothes and I couldn't stop crying as they hung me in chains from the ceiling for everyone to see. Yes, it was like the vision they showed me and they were making it come true. I knew what would happen. If I beg, Loke pays the price, though looking at the whip Rena was going to use made me wonder on how long I would last. When the master raised his hand, all feel into silence and suddenly the girl from before started to speak, **"Father, I have made connection with a Fairy Tail mage,"** and the master answered, **"Good, now let's us hear what they're saying,"** and the girl merely nodded before speaking. The girl would answer with words that I am sure was not her own while it was the Master responding to the girl's words.

I ceased to listen to their conversation, though out of nowhere, the whip had made contact with my back which made me scream in pain. I still had bruises covering my body and I was sure that I had a broken rib somewhere and yet, here was another round of pain that I had to withstand for my sake and Loke's. I screamed and screamed until the whips stop and I could only sob at my pain. I could feel blood starting to ooze down my damaged back which I know now had permanent damage. Just when I thought I was recovering, the whipping started again and though I managed to just whimper in the first lash, Rena made sure that I screamed during the next strikes. And finally when I couldn't bear it any longer, I couldn't help but scream, **"Please! Stop! N-no more! Please, I beg you," **I said in between sobs and the whipping stopped though immediately, I heard grunts of pain and there, in front of me Loke was being beaten by two guys twice his size. I couldn't help but cry at my selfishness. In between his grunts of pain, he was reassuring me that it was alright and I should just close my eyes. But how could I? **"Don't hurt him anymore, please! Please!"** I screamed and struggled against the chains when I finally couldn't stand watching Loke getting beaten. The two guys stopped and their master spoke, **"Well, Miss Heartfilia. You just have to choose, don't you?"** and my eyes caught sight of his evil smirk which I had grown to hate since I came to this wretched place. **"It's your choice. Your pain or his?"**

I looked at my lion, and there I could see him pleading. I knew that he wasn't pleading that the pain stops; I knew he was pleading me to let him take the beating instead of me. But I couldn't have that. Aside from the fact that he was my Spirit, he was my friend. And it was my fault we were in this situation. I wasn't about to let him take the suffering which was supposed to be mine alone. **"Hurt me all you want but let me send him back to the Spirit World," **I demanded and in an instant, the master was in front of me and had slapped me hard and delivered a punch to my gut that made me cough hard. **"You don't get to make the demands around here,"** the old man growled and I whimpered as tears cascaded down my face. **"Just please don't make him watch. Hurt me all you want, just please don't make him watch," **I pleaded and he smiled evilly before turning his attention to the two whom were holding Loke, his eyes widened as he was being dragged out of the place and I mouthed to him, _"I'm sorry,"_ and he yelled in protest, **"NO LUCY! Don't do this! LUCY, NO!" **and just before he was completely out sight, the whip had made yet again contact with my already damaged back. I screamed.

* * *

The whipping seemed to take on forever and though I wanted to scream, I just couldn't anymore. My throat was overly used and my whole body was on fire from the pain. My legs, my arms, my back and even my hands were damaged and bleeding from the whip and some drops of blood had already reached the floor. When Rena was done with me, that's when the visions came to me. And it seemed so true. I thought I had no voice anymore, but I managed to just keep on screaming. When the visions ended, I couldn't differ on whether what happened was true or merely an illusion. It didn't seem to feel any different. My body ached all over and I could barely register which part was hurting and which was not and so I just deemed it as everything. The ones who brought me back to the dungeons were anything but gentle. I kept on bleeding, just waiting for the wounds to close. They were bleeding, but not enough to make one die, or at least that's what I thought. I couldn't care less though. All what ran through my head was the question of whether I was raped or not. I didn't know the difference between illusion and reality anymore and since my body ached all over and I was naked, I couldn't very well tell myself that I was still a virgin. I assumed the worst, though I knew not if it was true. I merely sobbed until I fell asleep from both exhaustion and pain.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Morning came and though instructed to get a good night's sleep so they could be prepared for the fight; neither Laxus nor Gajeel had gotten any sleep. The smell of blood had bothered them too much and though they had scouted the area, and the blood was so close, they couldn't find a trace of the guild. He had to wonder if their noses were playing tricks with them, but they both knew so well that a dragon's nose never lies. They were early when the eight of them came to the train station to meet up with the others. And as promised, Team Natsu and Team Wendy had been on the first train to Lundama. They exchanged information and Wendy's team had claimed that according to townspeople, shady people have gone over and checked the remains of the guild. It was proof enough that there was indeed a main guild somewhere around the area since Cathea wasn't very far. Erza on the other hand, provided more valuable information to the team. **"We managed to get the information we needed," **she said as they started to walk towards the forest while the redhead explains stuff to them. **"The two most powerful mages inside the guild aside from the master have Speed Magic, like Racer, and Invisibility Magic," ** she explained and Gajeel muttered, **"That explains it,"** loud enough that all heads turned to him. **"What's the matter, Gajeel?"** Mira asked worriedly and Laxus answered, **"We got Lucy's scent but there was nothing close to a guild in the forest,"** and Gray nodded and spoke, **"Shouldn't be a problem now. It's like Hypnosis Magic. Once you know it's being used, it's useless."**

Once the plan had been settled all sixteen mages rushed to the forest and indeed, now they had found the guild in the deeper parts of the forest. It was as big as the original Fairy Tail building and had the emblem of a serpent which proved to them that it was definitely Fear Pythios' guild. And as the plan had stated, they each went to their respective positions, the Thunder God Tribe, Natsu, Bisca and Alzack being flown by the exceeds to the roof, Mira, Cana, Wendy, Levy and Lisanna, sneaking around the back of the guild and the rest suddenly storming at the front door. With everyone taken by surprise, Fairy Tail immediately started in attacking, except for one particular man. As soon as they had entered the building, he had caught scent of Lucy and blood. Instead of attacking, he fried anyone who strayed in his path that was not a member of Fairy Tail, until he came into a flight of stairs leading to the basement. The scent of blood became stronger in his nose and his pace began to increase until he reached a dark dungeon cell. His eyes scanned the inside and when his vision had adjusted, nothing could have prepared him from what he saw.

On one side of the cell, was Loke, his back on the wall, head hung low, and his right foot chained to the wall and he was beaten to a pulp. And on the other side was Lucy, naked, battered, bloodied and unconscious. Seeing her form, he was getting nauseous and not from disgust, but from rage. He wanted to murder whoever led her to that state. He immediately destroyed the barrier between him and Lucy and at the loud sound; he saw that it caught Loke's attention though he remained silent and Lucy managed to regain consciousness as well. When Laxus was approaching her though, she screamed, **"No more, please! I.. I d-don't want any more... J-just kill me,"** Lucy begged and the blonde man approached her with gentleness as he let a hand wander on her cheek. **"Lucy, it's me. Laxus," **he whispered gently and in a few moments, he watched as Lucy started to recognize him though she continued sobbing. **"Don't let them hurt me. Don't leave me. Save us, please. Take me home," **she pleaded and he nodded before speaking, **"I promise,"** as he broke the chains on Lucy first. He removed his shirt and gently put it on her, wary of the several wounds on her body. She shifted in discomfort and winced while he was barely controlling himself from going to the fight to find the bastard that hurt her.

He made quick work of the chain on Loke's foot and he immediately and carefully carried Lucy in his arms. **"Follow me and hurry up,"** the Lightning Dragon Slayer said as he ran cautiously out of the basement. The fight was still on-going with many mages of Fear Pythios putting up a good fight. He looked at Loke and asked seriously in a dangerously low voice. **"Who did this to her?"** **"That one,"** Loke said as he pointed a black-haired woman fighting with Erza and Mira. He didn't stop to think when he suddenly used his lightning that instantly hit Rena, taking her completely by surprise. He didn't yield until she was completely unconscious and barely breathing. Erza turned to look at him and was surprised to find Lucy in his arms. Though he still wanted to fight, he couldn't bear having Lucy within the fighting grounds much longer, he needed to get her to safety and so, despite his wants, he turned his attention back to Loke, **"Find Wendy!"** and he knew that the lion understood immediately as they parted ways and Laxus instead used his lightning to get to the camp faster without giving further pain and damage to Lucy.

Once there, he immediately settled her within his tent gently as he waited for Wendy's arrival. He watched her worriedly as she had fallen unconscious somehow while they were escaping and that worried him a lot. _"Please be safe," _he thought as he landed a kiss on her forehead, praying to the heavens that she pulls through.

* * *

**Replies to Some Reviews:**

_**Paname:** Thank youuu! xD . No need for tears though.. :P_

**_Schlecka:_**_ I've taken this into an awful lot of consideration and I am not really one to write rape either.. Lucy being raped did not happen since like the previous review said, not everyone can stomach those scenes. :)_

**_millervaleriecamille:_**_ Well, there are some that can't stomach rape while there are other readers whom requested that I add some of that drama, so that was the only thing I could come up with. xD . Competition is wonderful too since it adds a lot of ups and downs in a story and I am really looking forward to trying to write it.. :D_

**_Anonymous:_**_ Thank youuu again! And here's the new chapter with Laxus saving Lucy! :DD_

* * *

_Your reviews were absolutely wonderful! Thank you everyone! ^_^_

_Early update, so what did you think? :) Care to let me know? Just a little review would help! :P_

_What did you think of Natsu and Laxus? Wanna know more about Gray, Erza, Loke and Gajeel? How do you feel about Lucy? :'(_

_What happened in the fight you ask? It'll be in the next update! :D_


	8. To Protect

**Author's Note:**

_A little late than usual, but meh... xD :P_

_Gajeel, Natsu, Erza and Loke's POVs for this chapter! Just a couple of fight scenes since I do have difficulties with them.. xD_

_Your reviews were really encouraging! Thank youuuu! 3_

_Hope you enjoy this one! ^_^_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not __own the Fairy Tail characters, they all belong to the awesome Hiro Mashima. :)_

**Warning: **_This Fanfiction is Rated M for a reason. Violence and language not suitable for kids out there! xD_

* * *

**GAJEEL'S POV**

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck!" _was all I could think as we neared the building of the damn dark guild. It was as the redhead said, as soon as we knew that Invisibility Magic was being used, we could see the guild building. It wasn't much in my opinion, nothing compared to Phantom Lord or Fairy Tail. But that wasn't the one running in my mind right now. Even before we saw the building, Bunny Girl's scent already hit my nostrils, and it wasn't just a scent of straw-fucking-berries. It was mixed with the scent of blood. I could only imagine how Sparky and Salamander were holding up. Don't get any damn ideas about me liking Bunny cause I've already got the Shrimp for myself but after the white-haired chick came back with us, the blonde grew on me. Who cares if I'm going soft? It was the truth. While I'm getting all edgy because of I was her friend, I couldn't well think on how those two idiots were controlling themselves. It was pretty fucking obvious that they had a certain degree of feelings for Bunny after all and I only know that if it was Shrimp's blood I had been smelling right now, I wouldn't give a damn on who's running the shots cause I'll be sending everyone who laid a finger on her straight to hell.

The plan was obviously simple so the flame idiot would be able to take care of things better. But it was damn obvious on who was taking whom. The redhead and barmaid were taking care of the Invisibility chick and the stripper and the white-haired guy was taking care of the Speed dude. Salamander was taking on the master as far as anyone could tell. But I won't be letting him have all the fun. And so, as soon as we entered the building, I headed straight to the second floor knocking everyone out of my way. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sparky fighting no one in particular as he made his way through a flight of stairs, I grinned knowing where the hell he was going and I had my own fight that I want to win. After a couple of easy mages, I was finally in the second floor and as expected, Salamander was fighting off some old guy. Smirking as I knew that I was in for some challenge I turned my right hand into an iron pillar and attacked which hit the master. They both turned their eyes on me and Salamander grinned, **"Don't get in my way, Metalhead," **he said and I smirked in reply as I looked at the master obviously outraged that I managed to hit me, **"As long as you don't get in mine, Salamander,"** I said and we began attacking simultaneously but damn this old man was good! He was managing both of us for goddamn's sake and that was not settling well with me. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" "Iron Dragon's Roar!"** the both of us attacked but the old guy managed to evade it with minimal damage.

Then suddenly I felt magic touch me, it was foreign and I wasn't liking it and before I knew it the master spoke, **"Happy nightmares, Dragon Slayers,"** with an evil smile. And from then on, everything seemed different.

* * *

_I landed another hit on him and like all the rest, he managed to dodge it. I activated my Iron Dragon Sword and attacked and I noticed that Salamander had suddenly disappeared. For half a second, I had to think on where that idiot ran off to, he was never one to escape a fight after all, he was one much rather to take a huge beating than to back down. The guy wouldn't even die no matter how hard anyone tries! And so, him suddenly disappearing was somehow very unlikely, but that wasn't the problem at hand. Salamander can take care of his ass by himself and I just had to deal with this old man myself. The fight went on and both me and the old guy had received damage, but it was obvious that I was more worn out than he was. __**"Are you finished, Dragon Slayer?" **__the old man asked and I grinned, I'm nowhere near done with you. __**"Oh, is that so?"**__ and I was about to attack until, __**"Gajeel!"**__ I turned my head and saw Shrimp being held in place by a man with a knife held at her throat. __**"Do you know her, Dragon Slayer?"**__ the old man retorted and I glared at him and the unknown man. __**"Let her go,"**__ I said my voice dangerously slow but the man was smiling evilly. By now, Shrimp was crying and it was bringing pain and rage to my very being. __**"Gajeel,"**__ Levy said and I tried to take a step towards her and the knife pressed harder to her throat, drawing a bit of blood. I noticed the master smirking at my expense. I tried to calm myself; I took a deep breath and noticed that something was wrong. I wanted to breath in her scent to calm myself, her scent of paper, ink and books. That calming scent. But there was none, even the smell of blood. I looked at her and I could see that the man holding her was getting impatient as she whispered to her, __**"Say goodbye," **__and tears spilled freely from her face, __**"I love you, Gajeel," "NO!"**__ I yelled as the man slit her throat open and I could only watch as the blood spilled. It should have made me nauseous, but it didn't. No scent attacked my nostrils and now I knew and understood why. I turned my hand into a sword and without hesitation, extended it and drove it straight to the master's chest. __**"This is just some fucking illusion and I'm waking up now,"**__ I growled and drove my iron sword into my chest as well._

* * *

I woke up with a start. And I already saw Salamander on full rage battling with the old man who was barely keeping up. They both saw me get up and I saw the shock on the master's face. **"H-how did you-?" **he tried to ask and the idiot merely grinned and boasted, **"I woke up first!"** **"Yeah, yeah, let's just finish this,"** I said as I also used my full power to start attacking. That man just threatened Shrimp's life and that was not settling well with me. It was obvious that his magic was not going to work on me or the Salamander now and he was obviously exhausted while the two of us were powered up by the rage we had. Teamwork between the two of us was existent at the very moment. **"Iron Dragon's Roar!" ** and with that attack and the Salamander's very own, the fight was finished.

The master was barely conscious though he did manage to stutter out, **"H-how did you escape the i-illusion?"** and I grinned. **"A dragon's nose never lies. There was no scent," **I said proudly and crossed my arms in front of my chest and began to walk away to help the other's in their fights. **"And also, I would never let anyone kill her. I'll always protect her."**

* * *

**NATSU'S POV**

As soon as we neared the guild building, Lucy's strawberry scent hit me, though there was a mix of something else. Blood. Someone had dared to hurt my Lucy and I couldn't stand the thought of that. It took all of my self-control to not dash to the guild building and kill every fucking person that had dared to touch even a single strand of hair on Lucy's head. But it was as Erza said during our train ride, I wasn't sure on what I would see when we enter the guild. The mage they had talked to had told them that they specialized in torture and their guild just loved to watch people suffering. And so, earlier on, Erza said that I should not barge in without thought as I couldn't be sure on what I could see. We all worried that. But as soon as Happy flew me up to the roof, I already sneaked inside and managed to find the master quickly. Then everybody barged in and started attacking and I did the same.

"**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** I attacked without second thought and the master was obviously surprised. He barely managed to dodge it though I didn't give him the luxury of recovery. Punches and kicks were what I was trying to land but it seemed that this guys was not a master just for the image of it. He was good. And that only challenged me more. Though, I didn't expect Metalhead to join in on the fight. The both of us weren't perfect with our teamwork, but it was as synchronized as we could possibly get at the moment, but the old man was managing to keep up with both of us. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" "Iron Dragon's Roar!" **was what be tried but that still didn't have the effect we wanted. Instead, it made the old man smile and weird feeling enveloped me before he said, **"Happy nightmares, Dragon Slayers,"** in a tone that could send shivers down anyone's spine.

* * *

_I had no fucking idea on what nightmare he was talking about and I wasn't really one who would find out. I wasn't much of the thinker. Everybody knows that and I already learned the hard way that I should not think during a battle, just use my instincts. So, I began attacking again. __**"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**__ and it managed to get him, but it wasn't good enough. He was still standing and I wanted him on the ground dead. But, Fairy Tail mages never took lives but having him unconscious on the ground wasn't enough for all the pain he may have caused Lucy. __**"You're worried about the blondie yet you ignored her for another girl," **__the master spoke with a smirk as he wiped off some blood from his face. __**"That's not true!"**__ I yelled at him in fury and confusion. How could he know something like that? It was impossible. And I didn't ignore Lucy, right? I always looked her way; I always had her on my mind though she never knew, though she never noticed. __**"Oh really? Then, why don't you choose?"**__ the old man said with an evil grin as he pointed behind me, and I turned my gaze only for a moment to see Lucy and Lisanna. They were held each by a guy twice their size that I knew could easily break them if so they wished. __**"N-Natsu, save Lucy," **__Lisanna said weakly as the man held her tighter and she coughed out. __**"Damn you, let them go!"**__ I yelled and the master replied, __**"Choose one, Dragon Slayer. You've got 10 seconds. 10." **__Lisanna merely closed her eyes and whispered just enough for me to hear, __**"Choose Lucy, Natsu,"**__ and for the first time in my life I was at a loss for what to do. _

_**9**_

_I looked between the two of them. Could I really choose? _

_**8**_

_Time was ticking and I could see that both girls had tears in their eyes as I couldn't decide who. _

_**7**_

_I thought I knew for sure I'd choose Lucy, but I didn't want to risk my nakama too._

_**6**_

_How could I face Mira after this?! But I couldn't stand to lose Lucy too. _

_**5**_

"_**Natsu, just choose her! Aaah!"**__ Lisanna yelled and the man held her more tightly and it was obvious she could barely breathe. _

_**4**_

"_**Tick, tock, Dragon Slayer,"**__ the master said and I glared at him, __**"You'll pay for this asshole,"**_

_**3**_

"_**Natsu, choose me, please,"**__ Lucy croaked out and I looked at her in surprise._

_**2**_

_Who should I choose? I can't stand to lose any of them. __**"Natsu, please,"**__ Lucy said._

_**1**_

_And I still couldn't decide. I was about to speak to let them both go when I heard two nasty cracks resound in the air._

"_**Time's up,"**__ and right before my eyes, Lucy and Lisanna lay on the ground, lifeless, their necks broken painfully and I just kneeled on the floor, tears in my eyes. There would be hell to pay. Why didn't I choose Lucy like she told me to? She told me to choose her! Then my eyes widened at the thought. Lucy wasn't selfish. Lucy would rather tell me to save Lisanna that tell me to save herself. Or the most likely she would say was, "I believe in you, Natsu,"__and not something as petty as choose her. That was the Lucy I loved. That was the Lucy that mattered most to me. And I realized that it was all an illusion. With fire in my fist, I punched myself the hardest I could muster, I had to wake up. I had to save Lucy._

* * *

I woke up and the first that I saw was the master, his eyes wide with shock. **"Y-you were only knocked out f-for a minute. H-how did y-you know it wasn't real?"** the old man asked as I stood up and looked at Gajeel whom was still struggling with the illusion. **"You showed me the wrong Lucy. And I will always protect all my nakama,"** I replied, my eyes blazing in rage and I attacked, launching different attack combinations so he can barely keep up with me. I hated the absolute idea of seeing Lucy and Lisanna died, but it bothered me greatly that I couldn't choose between them. And that made my frustration grow, which I was taking out on the old man. Then Gajeel woke up, and apparently, he was just as mad as I was that resulted to both of us being in perfect sync in attacking. As soon as he released his roar, I was relentless about this. **"Fire Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Exploding Flame Blade!" ** and as usual, I didn't care about destruction as it took out almost half of the guild. But at least the enemy was down. The fight was done so I quickly left in search of a certain blondie, but her scent led out of the guild building, which meant she was safe and I sighed in relief.

* * *

**ERZA'S POV**

Seeing the dragon slayers tense up as we went deeper into the forest already led me to believe that something was wrong. Well, ever since we came back from Edolas, everything had gone wrong, and part of it was my fault. We had ignored Lucy whom was not only a teammate of ours, but also a friend and to me, a sister. But as soon as Lisanna came back, I just couldn't contain my excitement. I used to be friends with the white-haired mage too after all and seeing her alive and well and back with us just made me too happy and made me want to dote on her for as long as I could and I didn't notice that I had completely ignored Lucy in the process. It took me two weeks to notice that I haven't spent any time with the blonde mage and I can only imagine how painful it had been for Lucy to be ignored by us. And to think that I knew how she hated feeling lonely. I hated her father for raising her as a lonely child, and I grew mad at myself when I found out that I had acted like the man I hated. And because of that, it led us to this situation. Lucy was in grave danger and we are not even sure if we would get there in time, we only had to hope that we would.

I kept the plan fairly simple. I just wanted to save Lucy as soon as possible, and if it required defeating the whole guild within a matter of minutes, then so be it. And the way to do it would be to attack full force from above, behind and front. I equipped myself with my Flight Armour as I wanted to get this done as fast as possible. On my signal, we barged in and every single one of us had charged in. Sixteen Fairy Tail mages against the whole Fear Pythios guild and its master. But, we didn't care because they had Lucy. I instantly took down every one that crossed my path. Each one of them came easy cause I didn't even give them the chance to use magic on me and suddenly, I felt a blow on my right side which broke a rib. I groaned in pain and said, **"I know you're there. Show yourself,"** I said to the woman who held the power of Invisibility. She showed herself with a smirk on her face while she watch me clutch my side. I changed my armour at that moment to my Purgatory Armour cause I am dead serious about this match. **"So, you're friends with the blonde girl?**" the black-haired woman asked as she held up Lucy's keys and I glared at her furiously. **"I had so much fun making her scream,"** the woman smirked and that was all it took for me to launch myself at her. The woman just kept on dodging gracefully and suddenly a sword was in her hand. **"Thanks Rick,"** and a man appeared not far from us whom appeared to be fighting Gray. **"Don't look away," **I growled as I launched attacks. But the woman was also a good fighter and she seemed to be able to keep up with my pace. It made me sick to admit that Fear Pythios was keeping up with us Fairy Tail mages but that was not important cause we always have each other's backs and a proof was that in the midst of my battle with the woman, Mira had come to my aid. Both of us were managing to back the woman down together though our opponent was some sick lady. Our fight had me thinking, was the woman too strong? Or was I too distracted to not even be able to take her on myself? We glared at her as she seemed to be enjoying the fight though I wanted nothing more but to end it.

Fortunately for me and Mira, prayers were answered as lightning unexpectedly hit the woman. All three of us were caught by surprise as the lightning ceased to stop until the victim was completely unconscious and barely breathing. I turned my head and my eyes widened at the sight. It was Lucy and Laxus, though the girl was unconscious in the man's arms. I could see it, the blood on her clothing that had been Laxus' shirt earlier. Tears sprang from my eyes as he left to bring Lucy to safety. I had to finish everything here now. Lucy needed all of us to be there for her. And so, I took her keys from the woman and took off to help the others deal with the rest of the guild members.

* * *

**LOKE'S POV**

It hasn't even been a week when Lucy and I were prisoners of Fear Pythios yet for me, it seemed like years. First, seeing Aries getting stabbed had an impact on me. How could it not? She is my girlfriend and any sane boyfriend would be mad as hell when their girl had been stabbed. I was thankful though that Aries was a spirit and wouldn't die from such attacks, but still, she felt the pain and that was something I just couldn't forgive. But that wasn't all that had been running in my mind. In the time that we were trapped, I had been nothing but utterly useless. I couldn't do anything but yell for them to stop hurting her. I couldn't do anything but watch her getting beaten to a pulp. I couldn't do anything but watch her being tortured half to death. I could do a thing but to listen to her ear-piercing and agonizing screams. Screams that I knew would haunt him until I was sure that I would be able to forgive myself which was far from happening.

I am a Celestial Spirit and she is a human. I am the man. Yet it was her who took most of the pain for my sake. She knew I my stay in the human world had been straining me, but it was fine because I was managing. I could handle anything at the time. While, she was the one who had a knife at her throat. She was the one who had been made to scream every time. She had the choice of not experiencing the pain, but she chose to suffer instead. It could have been me getting beaten to a pulp. It could have been me bleeding. It could have been me suffering. Yet again, she chose to be a friend instead of being a master. When she got beaten to a pulp and those guys had the nerve to try and rape her, I was so in rage but with the chain at my foot preventing me from using my magic, I was useless to stop them. And even worse was when they called Fairy Tail. Lucy being part of the guild made her suffer and though I tried to take her place, she merely screamed and the others laughed at her suffering. When she screamed and pleaded for everything to stop and they let me take her place in getting pain, I couldn't have been more happier to experience pain, cause that meant she was safe. I don't know how I could face the other Zodiacs or Fairy Tail if I let Lucy die from this. But then again, she wanted to take my place. I tried to beg her. But she didn't yield, instead she let herself suffer half to death while I was in the dungeon cell not even free from her screams. Then when they returned her, I couldn't even bear to look at her, knowing that it was my fault that she was like this. Then I heard her sob. My heart clenched in pain seeing her like that. When she was returned to the cell, she wasn't the Lucy I know.

I didn't want to look at her naked form, knowing that it was covered in wounds and from her endless sobs, I didn't even want to know if those bastards did anything else to her. I was losing all hope though I knew that I had to give Lucy the encouragement that we'll make it through this, but seeing her in that state, I couldn't even encourage myself. Then Laxus came. I was going to rejoice that they came to save us, but, knowing what happened to Lucy, I couldn't bring myself to be happy even though we were saved now. I merely followed them in silence, watching as Laxus was being gentle to my master with gentleness I did not know he possessed. Frankly, when Laxus attacked Rena with his lightning, I was glad. I wanted her dead but Fairy Tail mages never take lives and I was sure that among Erza and Mira, both could handle the woman's punishment well. Though I didn't like being ordered around by anyone other than Lucy, I followed Laxus' order to find Wendy. It was crucial that Lucy was treated immediately after all. And so, I set off to find the young dragon slayer.

It wasn't so hard since most of Fear Pythion's mages were already down for the count and Fairy Tail mages were just too conspicuous with their attacks that I found Wendy within a matter of minutes. **"Wendy!" **I called out and instantly gathered her attention. **"Lucy needs help. Laxus took her back to camp," **I rasped out and she nodded, sprinting towards the exit and I followed her. **"Loke!" **a voice called out and I turned my head to the source. **"Where's Lucy?"** Gray asked me and I could easily see the worry etched on his face and though I was mad at him for being one of the persons to ignore her, he was also one of the people who saved us. **"She's back at camp with Laxus. Prepare yourself for what you're going to see Gray. It's not going to be pretty," **I said, my face grave as I remembered Lucy's battered body. This was going to be hell for some people to see.

* * *

**Replies to Some Reviews:**

_**AkariDreyar: **Thank you for the compliments and honestly, I can't wait to see what's going to happen with Lucy during recovery since I always write on impulse.. xD .. Anyways, thank you for looking forward to my works! ^_^  
_

**_Raiza-chan: _**_Well, we'll just have to wait and see on how Team Natsu and Laxus will settle all of this... xD_

* * *

_I am just so happy about all the supporters this story has been getting.. xD (Especially Laxus' supporters.. xD ;) )_

_This chapter really got me thinking so how about giving me a little review, ne?_

_What did you think about Gajeel and Natsu? Particular thoughts on Erza? What did you feel about Loke? :(_

_A little bit of Gray in the next chapter! Oh, and Laxus and Lucy too! ;)_

_See you in the next update people and thanks for the continuous support!_


	9. Rage Fear Regret

**Author's Note: **

_It's late than my usual I know! xD Really had to think about this chapter, you see.. :P_

_Laxus, Lucy and Gray as promised! ^_^ :D_

_Your reviews are awesome! I just smile like crazy whenever I read new ones! xD_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not __own the Fairy Tail characters, they all belong to the awesome Hiro Mashima. :)_

**Warning: **_This Fanfiction is Rated M for a reason. Violence and language not suitable for kids out there! xD_

* * *

**LAXUS' POV**

I thought I had myself prepared for the worst, but when I saw her chained to that wall, beaten to a bloody pulp, battered and naked, every fucking mental preparation I had gone through was thrown in the trash. Nobody could ever be prepared for something as horrid as what I had seen. If it was any other person, I would have done better. But, it was Blondie we're talking about. It was my Blondie. And I'm going straight to hell if I didn't dare to make it even with the one that did this to her. Who the hell cares if it was some oversized man, some guy older than Gramps, a sexy little chick or some kid younger than Romeo? There would be hell to pay to whoever had made Lucy suffer.

But in the few seconds I had now, I knew that I had to get Lucy to safety first, so I went to her side but it was obvious that there was fear etched into her eyes. I couldn't see anymore the carefree and hopeful look in her eyes. It seemed that there was no place for that anymore. All I had seen in her eyes were fear, agony, pain and hopelessness. Things I thought I would never see in her but now it pained me to see how much she had changed within three days of being in Fear Pythios and I couldn't stand to think of her state if we had been a day longer.

"**Lucy, it's me. Laxus,"** I said with complete gentleness that was totally out of character for someone like me, but for her, I'd be willing to show it. My hand was in her cheek as recognition was coming to her slowly and her words were proof of how much she had suffered. I promised her that she'd get home. That she'd be safe. And that was exactly what I planned to do. I made quick work of the chains on her wrists and ankles before removing my shirt and ever so slowly putting it on her, and then I realized where the strongest smell of blood came from. Her back. It was damaged almost beyond recognition that I knew that there was no way that there would be scars, ever there to remind her of this. I put it on her, wary of her many injuries before heading towards Loke and removed the chain from his foot.

I had no choice but to carry Lucy out and though I knew it was hurting her severely, there was no other way. As soon as we got out of the basement, the whole guild hall was almost filled with unconscious members of Fear Pythios but my rage wouldn't calm down by a fraction unless I give payback to the bastard who had hurt Lucy. **"Who did this to her?" **I couldn't help myself in asking as my voice remained dangerously low and I was almost grateful that Loke instantly answered, pointing off a black-haired chick fighting Erza and Mira. Without a second thought or a moment to spare, I let lightning rain down on the bitch. I tried to make it as deliciously slow and painful as possible, but Lucy needed medical attention. So, I let the bitch free but not after I got her into a state of near-death. Fairy Tail mages never take lives after all and though I was so tempted, I held myself back. Lucy's safety was now top priority, and so, I gave a quick order to Loke before using my lightning to get us back to camp without giving more damage to the girl in my arms.

We got to camp without any problems though I was worried when Lucy was unconscious. I tried my best to settle her in my tent without any pain but that was near impossible as she flinched in her sleep as soon as she landed on the ground. I never left her side and only held her hand gently in mine and I tried to bite back every drop of rage I felt as I looked at her more thoroughly. Not one part of her body had been saved from injuries. Her back had the worst of it, though her hands, arms and legs weren't any better. I could still remember that even her front had whip lashes and it was making my blood boil. Her face was bruised and I was sure that her body wasn't free from that either. But what was making me want to destroy every single one of those fucking bastards was the fact that Lucy had been naked when I found her and the fear in her voice and eyes was unmistakable. Though, I couldn't smell any man's scent on her, her actions told me otherwise. I couldn't be sure but someone had dared to touch her. My thoughts were thrown out of my head as I heard a loud gasp. I turned my head to the source and found Wendy had just entered my tent. **"L-Lucy-san,"** she muttered out as tears threatened to spill from her eyes and I looked at her, my eyes pleading for her to get to work quickly and with bravery, she quickly wiped those tears away and started using her magic.

In the midst of it all though, I smelled Loke and Gray approaching and I supposed it was out of worry that they had barged in my tent without second thought. I looked at them both and the look in their eyes was easy to know. Guilt and pain. And in a few seconds, Gray couldn't help but get away from the tent and hear him throw up not far away. I couldn't blame him. Though Wendy was trying to heal Blondie, her appearance was still far from okay. Blood was all over my blanket and some of the lashes were still open and bleeding. Her bruises were slowly fading but it was not long after that Wendy stopped and was panting heavily. **"I… I'm sorry,"** she whispered with tears and I nodded my head in understanding. **"You did well, Wendy. Rest,"** I muttered and she headed out of the tent, leaving me and Loke with an unconscious Lucy. Honestly, I wanted him to leave because the last thing I wanted to do was to lash out my anger at any of our guild mates. I could blame any of them for all I care, but I was also sure that for now, it would do no good. I looked at all the blood and I couldn't hold it any longer. **"Grab the bandages in the bag. I'll do it myself,"** I growled at Loke as I proceeded to move Lucy gently but hell that lion just couldn't shut his mouth. **"Like hell, I'm gonna let you do that!" **he nearly shouted at me but thought better of it and that's when Gray decided to barge in, **"What the fuck is going on here?"** he asked in a bit of hushed voice though showing that he was irritated and in rage. **"I'm gonna bandage her up now if you got a problem with that then be my guest and grab a girl there in the battlefield while Lucy bleeds to death," **I glared at them both and they didn't have the chance to retort because at that moment, Lucy decided to wake up screaming.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

I didn't want anyone near me. I didn't want anyone to see me. So, I shut myself out, willing myself to stay unconscious until the next round of suffering would come. And I supposed it came earlier than expected since the door or whatever it was called was blasted and destroyed in a matter of seconds. Perhaps they came to kill me now? I hope so. Besides, no one would come for me. Who the hell would right? And if they did, how the hell were they to find an invisible guild hall. There was no hope of being saved for Lucy Heartfilia after my cousin had apparently sealed my fate. I thought I was ready to die, but when I saw that it was a figure of a man approaching me, I couldn't help but remember what had happened to me. I was raped and used. I wished it was nothing more than an illusion, but with my body hurting everywhere, I couldn't tell anymore. What if he was here to use me? I screamed and sobbed, I didn't want to be a sex toy. I couldn't handle that kind of torture. Every bit of fear was in my eyes though that fear slowly became relief as I slowly recognized the voice calling for me.

Out of all the people, I didn't expect him to be the one to save me and I'm grateful that he found me. But still, the guild wasn't done with me. They will never stop 'till they had enough of me. They will never stop until I'm dead. And the thought of it terrified me. I begged him to get me home. Home might be the only safe place I will ever be even if one of the illusions told me otherwise. Fairy Tail would be the safest place for me. And Laxus could take me there. Laxus could save me and protect me. And he promised he would. He tried to get a shirt on me and frankly, the fabric touching my back hurt like hell. I nearly cried out in pain but I'm sure he would have noticed my pain by now. In the corner of my eye, I saw him freeing Loke and I didn't want him to see the state I was in. I want him to go back, but my keys were nowhere near me and the thought of it sent me to tears until everything went black from the pain I was feeling.

* * *

My body hurts like hell. I felt sheets under me that were wet and sticky. And I could hear voices of men. MEN?! My eyes shot open and I couldn't help but scream. I covered my ears and closed my eyes as I scrambled away from the voices. I didn't care that the pain from by wounds were getting worse. I just wanted to get away. **"GET AWAY FROM ME!"** I sobbed and screamed. Where was I? Though I had my eyes closed, I could feel the earth beneath me, and that meant I wasn't in Fairy Tail yet. **"Lucy, calm down. Your safe," **a familiar voice called out but I didn't care. I opened my eyes and one by one recognition came to me. It was Laxus, Gray and Loke. Gray tried to approach me and I panicked even more. **"STAY AWAY!" **I screamed, **"B-but Lucy,"** he tried to reason out and I backed away from him, and I could feel some of my body parts bleeding even more, **"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!"** and it was obvious that he got the message as I closed my eyes once again. **"LAXUS! LAXUS!"** my voice was pleading. He promised! He promised he'd take me home! Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me and that made me panic severely. I screamed and flailed. **"Lucy, it's me,"** I heard the Lightning Dragon Slayer speak and I slowly calmed down though I kept on sobbing. **"Y-you promised you'd take me home!"** I cried. **"Yeah, but you got to rest first. As soon as we bandage you up, I'll take you home,"** he explained but I wouldn't have any of it. **"NO! TAKE ME HOME NOW! PLEASE! TAKE ME HOME!"** I begged as I sobbed on his arms, my whole body trembling in fear at the thought of Fear Pythios coming after me.

"**L-Lucy?"** my lion called and I know that he'd already seen the depth of my injuries. I had caught a glimpse of the amount of blood on the sheets and I could feel the blood still trickling down my back. I know he'd blame himself but I didn't want it to happen. It was my choice that led both of us to this. Everything was my fault. If I hadn't been so childish as to go on a mission alone just because I was heartbroken, we wouldn't be in that mess. **"I… I'm so sorry, Loke,"** I sobbed as I felt Laxus' arms leaving my body and when I took a peek, he had bandages in his hands. I could still see Loke within the tent and frankly, I was glad he left. Suddenly I felt the shirt being lifted for only a small fraction and I was about to panic when Laxus spoke gently, **"I'll bandage you up, but I won't look, I promise. Just to seal the blood,"** he said and I trembled greatly though his touch has been nothing but gentle. I felt pain but I felt numb and hollow. I knew I would never be the same again. How could I be? I can never be the carefree girl again nor the girl who can find happiness in everything. Cause now, all I can feel is pain and fear. How befitting a name it was for their guild. A snake that can hide almost anywhere and inflict the worst of fears. Fear Pythios. Snake of Fear. They engraved fear into my very being, fear which I didn't know if it would ever leave me.

* * *

**GRAY'S POV**

Ever since Lucy left to go on her mission, guilt had been welling up inside of me. I was just so excited that Lisanna had come back since she had been one of my childhood friends. All of us had grieved the day we thought she died, and all of us just couldn't help but rejoice to the fullest when we discovered she was alive. We tried to spend every single time we had with her, and unknowingly, we had slowly neglected Lucy. The pain she must have felt was nothing I could ever imagine. Her friends were so close and yet so far. And to think that it was two weeks she had to endure. So when Laxus had told us that she went on a mission alone, I was really worried and nearly racking my brain out on why she didn't ask us to come along, especially since she never once did go on a solo mission. She would always go with us, or at least take Natsu with her. And I realized that it was our fault that she didn't dare to ask us. I was angry at myself. She was like a sister to me and she treated me like her brother and yet, I didn't even stop to think about her until we talked about going on a mission two weeks later. I am useless as a brother.

What made things worse was Fear Pythios contacting us. It was basically our fault that Lucy suffered. We had heard screams and I couldn't do a fucking thing about it. I knew that by the time we got to her, she would have already suffered a great deal. I only hoped though that we weren't too late, especially since Loke was with her. Lucy's safety was all that ran through my mind and it was damn obvious that I had no intention of going with Erza but against better judgment, I agreed. Though, I was quite glad that I managed that lightning bastard. It was partly his fault too that Lucy was in this mess. If only he had told us about Lucy's mission, we would have gone with her. Apologized. Protected her like we always did in every mission we went on. In every hardship we went through. But he denied us that information that led to this mess. The whole walk towards the guild was no better. It was pretty damn obvious that every dragon slayer was tense and that usually meant nothing good.

The whole fight was nothing but bullshit for me. I should be looking for Lucy instead of fighting the speed guy. Elfman helped me at some point and I merely used my ice to slow that damn guy. The cold was enough to make people slow after all and that gave way for Elfman to defeat that guy. This was the first time I didn't care whether I was the one who took down the enemy or not because what's on my mind was how to find and save Lucy. Not far away, I heard Loke calling for Wendy. And when I turned my head I saw a glimpse of the said Spirit. And without second thought, I ran after him. **"Loke!" **I called out and he immediately turned his head and I could sense that he was somehow hesitant towards me. I couldn't blame him. He probably already knew about what went on between Lucy and the team. **"Where's Lucy?" **I asked and only hoped that he would tell me, though the answer he gave me was the least I expected. And that's the first I really looked at him as we ran.

Loke was battered. In only a span of three days, he had gotten thinner. He looked like he was beaten half to death more than once and by the look he had in his eyes, I could only assume that Lucy had gone through worse. I would know because that's just how she is. Lucy knew that Loke was a Fairy Tail mage and a powerful one in his own right. But she would always think first that he was her spirit. One that she would never use as her shield. One that she would never let to fight alone. She would count on him to help her, but not treat her as some fragile doll. And because of that, it was evident that she would have gone through worse than he did, because just as spirits would give their all to protect their master, Lucy would give it her all to protect her spirits when they were in the human world. And suddenly, I wasn't feeling very up to see how she was, but then I got to be strong.

We reached the tent shortly after Wendy came in and I barely held back the gasp that threatened to escape my lips. Horrible. There was no other word to describe Lucy in my eyes right now. She was wearing Laxus' shirt and I was certain that she wore nothing underneath. Blood was everywhere. Wounds and bruises were everywhere. She had gone through hell and partly it was my fault. I couldn't bear to see much of her any longer as I ran outside and practically threw up everything I ate. I couldn't look at her the same way after this. She had gone through so much just because we hadn't been there for her in the span of two weeks. If only I had approached her even once, she wouldn't have suffered like this. I wish I could turn back time. I would have done differently.

* * *

I don't know how long I stood outside, contemplating on my regrets. Even though Wendy came out, I didn't know how to see Lucy again. But then, they started arguing and I was certain that it was something about Lucy and I wouldn't tolerate that they were having a fight in there while Lucy was recovering. And so, I barged in and asked them harshly and Laxus did take the chance to bite off my head. I wanted to retort, but then Lucy woke up obviously terrified as she screamed while she scrambled away from each of us. I tried to calm her down. But instead of calming her down all I got was her being afraid of me like I was the one who had hurt her, and I guess she wasn't wrong about it. All I could do for now to help her, was to get the hell out of her way.

I headed outside and thought of the one I considered my sister. Right now, she wasn't the girl I used to know and I had to wonder if the old Lucy would ever be back with us. I saw it. Lucy had not only been battered physically. Emotionally, she had been destroyed. The others arrived and they all looked at me expectantly, Gajeel being the only one who had enough courage to ask as even Natsu couldn't dare speak a word. **"How's Bunny Girl?"** he asked and I merely shook my head. **"What do you mean by that Gray?"** Natsu threatened as he grabbed a hold of my collar, a deadly look on his face and I could see that all of them were looking at me with the same eyes. **"She's alive. Her wounds will heal. But I can't say she'll be fine. Her physical damage is nothing compared to her emotional damage," **and with that they all realized what I meant. Natsu slumped to the ground; the girls except Lisanna began to shed tears while the she only stayed in a corner. There was one thing I thought we had in common; we hoped Lucy would pull through this.

* * *

**Replies to Some Reviews:**

**_dutchangel1979: _**_Well, I'm sure glad you're loving the story! ^_^ :D_

**_Anonymous:_**_ I really wanted it to be not just another "Natsu forgets Lucy and replaces her" story. I wanted to try something different and hopefully I'm succeeding.. xD_

**_Raiza-chan:_**_ I just had to put a GaLe situation here cause I totally love them, and yes, he would kick anybody's ass who tries to do that to Levy. And I do know what you mean about Erza and Mira there, I just didn't know how to write them off and hopefully I'll do better next time.. Thank you. :)_

* * *

_Okay guys, I know I took a lot of time in writing this and I'm really late.. xD So, forgive me?_

_Give me some love and reviews, ne? And I promise I'll read them a lot! :D_

_Thoughts on Laxus and Lucy? How hurt do you think Gray is?_

_Was Lucy really raped or not? What really happened? Find out in the next chapter. :D_

_I appreciate the continuous support and I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon! ^_^_


	10. Consequences

**Author's Note:**

_It's so late and I really apologize to my readers! :'( .. I've been busy the past few days taking care of college stuff.._

_Natsu's POV over here! And thank you for all your reviews!_

_Not really sure on how good this chapter is but I'll make it up to you guys!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not __own the Fairy Tail characters, they all belong to the awesome Hiro Mashima. :)_

**Warning: **_This Fanfiction is Rated M for a reason. Violence and language not suitable for kids out there! xD_

* * *

**NATSU'S POV**

Though I knew Luce was safely out of the guild hall, I can't help but worry so much over her. Every guild member I was fighting, I didn't care who they were or what the fuck is their power, I only cared about how much I wanted this to be over with just so I could be by Lucy's side. Just like how it's always been and just like how it should be. I needed to get every single fight done because I knew she needed me and by her scent, I had to finish quickly. Thankfully, everyone had finished their own fights and the others had already tied down the guild members. Freed had already contacted Gramps that the situation of the dark guild had been taken care of and that only left matters with Luce. Everyone was worried. Everyone wanted to know she was safe. I wanted to rush to her side but Erza warned me about Lucy's condition. She told me how broken she looked and that was enough to make the redhead's voice falter even just for a second. The moment I heard that, I should've rushed and ran to her side as fast as my feet could take me. But I couldn't bring myself to do that. My feet remained rooted to the floor, contemplating upon Erza's words. I couldn't even begin to imagine how Lucy looked right now, but I knew she'd be fine. She always pulls through. She's Lucy after all; she wouldn't let anything bring her down for long. Soon enough, she would forget this whole ordeal and she'd be back to normal and I could only grin at the thought. That's right; soon enough, she'll be normal. Right?

As soon as we were done with Fear Pythios, all of us walked back to camp in silence. Vaguely, I noticed the absence of Wendy and the ice prick so I should have figured that they were already back in camp. That was certainly a good thing. That meant that Lucy was being taken care of by Wendy and Gray would be well on his way to cheering Lucy up by now. If I had to guess, Luce would grinning and smiling by the time the rest of us gets back. **"What are you grinning about Natsu?"** Erza asked, her tone covered in seriousness, **"This isn't the time to be happy. We should be worried on how she's currently doing," **Alzack followed and my brows furrowed at their words. **"What are you guys talking about? It's Lucy we're talking about here, she'll be fine!"** I grinned, very confident in my words but the rest of them remained silent saved for Mira and her words were the least I expected, **"I wouldn't be too sure of that Natsu,"** the demon mage whispered that wasn't left for deaf ears. I can't say that I wasn't shock at her words. Usually Mira was so optimistic, finding a way to assure everyone that everything would be alright. But right now, she was the one who dismissed the idea of Lucy being fine. I looked at her for a brief moment and I saw her looking at Lucy's keys with tears brimming her eyes. I know what they saw, hell I even smelled Lucy's blood. But Wendy was healing her right? And Lucy never lets despair gets the best of her, so I had to believe she'll be alright. She's one of the strongest persons I know after all, even if it's not about magical capabilities. My thoughts lingered in my mind for a moment too long as we remained to walking in silence and soon after, we neared camp and Lucy's blood-tainted scent hit my nostrils at full force.

I wasn't the only one who smelled it. Even Metalhead did and both of us made no move to rush to camp. It would worry the others and it wasn't long after that we saw Gray just standing, staring into space. He looked as if he had just seen the most horrifying thing ever, he looked as if despair was eating him alive. I looked at him with a meaningful gaze that I knew he understood. He refused to answer though with just our gazes and it was only Gajeel who had enough courage to ask. I knew I should have asked but I couldn't bring myself to speak while smelling all the blood that was inside the tent only a few feet away from me. I knew Laxus was inside and Wendy wasn't. Metalhead knew that so he asked, pretty much in behalf of all of us. We wanted to know Lucy's condition and it took him a moment to respond. He shook his head and rage instantly welled up inside of me. What did he mean by shaking his head?! Did he mean to tell us that Lucy wouldn't survive this?! That Luce was as good as dead?! Hell no was he going to tell me that shitty crap. Without a moment to spare, I grabbed him by the collar, his face dangerously close to mine as if I was ready to kill him if he so much mutters a word that would not satisfy me. **"What the hell do you mean by that Gray?" **I asked and he answered with a tone that meant he was serious and that there was no joking about my nakama's condition.

My knees couldn't hold me any longer. I wasn't tired, in fact I was brimming with energy. It was because I could barely hold the information within me. Lucy has always been strong but this wasn't a battle that she could easily win. And now I am just so useless. I've always been there to protect her but now it was my fault she's suffering this badly. Physical damage, which was nothing to the Celestial Spirit mage. No matter how badly bruised, no matter how badly wounded she was, she would always find the strength to get back up and keep moving forward. Emotionally, Lucy was just like any human being. Capable of feeling pain and suffering but she could always manage, she could always pull through. She was the strongest among all of us, always finding the light in every darkness, though losing hope, in a matter of seconds, she would smile with her resolve stronger than ever before. Gray and I knew that better than anyone. We were with her the longest. We knew her so well. But now, the ice mage claimed that Lucy was broken. He wasn't joking. He was telling the truth and all of us understood that and no one could do anything but be strong for her. But how could we be strong knowing that the strongest was the one who was most broken right now? _"Lucy, what would we do without you?"_was the only thought I could form before the all the sobs stop.

I looked at the reason and saw Laxus standing outside the tent, holding a barely conscious Lucy in his arms. That was the first time I saw her in two weeks. That was the first time I looked at her clearly. And that was the first time I saw her in the worst state possible. She was bandaged up, but still, blood seeped through. All around her there were bandages, even in her delicate hands. Her face was bruised up and I could barely recognize her the way she was now. She was wearing Laxus' shirt and even that was soaked with blood and my face hardened on why the hell was she not healed yet when Wendy was already here. **"Where are you going? She isn't healed yet," **Gray asked with much caution that I hadn't seen before. It was like he was barely containing the rage and he was trying to keep his voice down. I kept my gaze on Lucy though, and her gaze shifted to all of us. She flinched upon seeing me and she held on to Laxus as if her life depended on it. **"We're going back to Magnolia,"** Loke emerged from the tent looking exhausted and tired as he spoke calmly. **"Why?! At least get Wendy to heal her first! She's in no condition to travel! Look at her!"** Erza couldn't help but yell, I couldn't blame her. Lucy was still battered and bleeding and yet they wanted to go back to Magnolia. I was about to speak as well but I could see Lucy trembling with her eyes shut firmly closed. **"You're scaring her. Wendy tried already but her wounds are too deep. I'm taking her to Porlyusica,"** Laxus said and immediately turned into lightning and leaving us without hearing our complaints. **"Don't worry. He won't just leave her, he'll take care of her,"** Evergreen said, **"Yes, you can trust Laxus and now we must finish up here to go back to the guild immediately," **Freed nodded lightly before starting to prepare to move out of camp. **"The Raijinshuu assures the safety of the cheerleader,"** Bickslow said after patting my shoulder and only nodded before standing up and looking at Loke. He looked back at me with more intensity as if he was trying hard to not kill me right then and there and he shifted his gaze to Mira who spoke after a few moments. **"Loke, we've got Lucy's keys. Will you give this back to her?"** the white-haired mage cautiously approached the lion. He nodded and took the blonde's keys in his hand before looking back at me. **"You will pay for this Natsu. This is all your fault,"** he told me, his gaze colder than ice before he disappeared back to the Spirit World and I was left to think about his words.

_He's right. It's all my fault. I'm sorry, Luce._

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

True to his word, as soon as Laxus had bandaged Lucy up, he picked her up with much gentleness. He was going to take her back to Magnolia regardless of what the rest thought of his idea. He nodded at Loke and he knew the point had come across the lion. Nobody would be able to stop him from taking the blonde back home. Lucy just had her arms on his shoulders and though he knew it was painful for her to move, he made no move to deny her of what she wanted. He knew she was holding on to him for comfort and assurance and he was not one to say no. He knew just how much she needed it in her situation. As soon as he deemed them ready, he headed out of the tent, leaving Loke for a few moment and the sight that greeted him wasn't the least bit surprising. Everyone had already returned and was contemplating about Lucy's current condition. Most of the girls were in tears and Gray was one of the first to speak up upon seeing the Lightning Dragon Slayer. He didn't see the need to answer and it was Loke whom had answered for him, but it was obvious that Erza didn't agree with the plan. Her shouting was doing no good for Lucy either as she started to tremble. The Celestial mage didn't recognize them at the moment, she was too terrified of the number of people surrounding her and the forceful tone of the redhead wasn't helping either. And so, Laxus merely gave them a short answer before using his lightning to get them back to Magnolia.

They arrived in front of the guild doors within a couple of minutes and though it almost drained his magic, he couldn't bring himself to care. It was the only way to get Lucy back in order to avoid most of the pain. **"We're back,"** he whispered to her and she merely nodded and kept her hold on his shoulders. Laxus wasted no time in opening the guild doors and upon seeing the two of them, the members could barely hold back their gasps and stares. Everyone stopped with their usual business due to worry of Lucy's condition. Laxus couldn't blame them, there was blood in the bandages and the blonde girl had her face buried in the man's chest while she trembled slightly. His blue orbs instantly found the old man he was looking for and Makarov could only look at them, rage evident in his gaze. **"Jet, go get Porlyusica and I don't give a damn if she complains or not. Get her here immediately," **and Jet didn't need another second to waste before he was out of the guild doors to look for the healer. Laxus, on the other hand wasted no time in getting Lucy to the infirmary and setting her down on a bed. As he settled her down though, she held on to his arm. **"D-don't leave me, please," **she said in a soft, trembling voice that used to be foreign for her. He only nodded in understanding and sat himself on the bed beside her, stroking her hair to calm her down.

It was not long after Porlyusica arrived within the infirmary with a scowl on her face. **"Now what is this emergency?"** she asked harshly and caught sight of an unconscious Lucy in the bed. **"What happened?"** the healer asked, already starting to work quickly to healing the blonde mage. **"She was on a mission but she was captured. She's been tortured for four days,"** Laxus explained yet remained seated on the bed for even asleep, Lucy didn't relish her hold on the dragon slayer. **"This much damage in only four days?" **Porlyusica asked astonished as she continued to work, **"The girl is naked underneath the bandages and shirt," **the healer plainly stated while nobody noticed the master entering the infirmary. **"Can you tell us what she has gone through by her injuries?"** the old man asked, seriousness was all that can be heard in his tone and the woman merely looked at him seriously for a few moments before looking at the unconscious girl and setting a hand on her forehead. The old woman closed her eyes for a few moments and went back to working with potions. **"She's beaten up, that much is obvious. The marks are from whips, possibly went on for hours. She's been cuffed on her wrists and ankles for days, she's a bit dehydrated too. Probably without food and not much water. She was naked but nobody had sex with her. Mentally is the most damaged. She was probably showed illusions beyond your imagination," **the woman explained and slowly made the unconscious girl drink up a potion. The potion's effect was immediate. The bleeding had stopped and the wounds were closing while the bruises had faded. Mostly, Lucy looked like she was back to normal but everyone knew that was far from happening.

**"The lashes will leave scars and that is something I will not be able to help with,"** Porlyusica said as she started to clean up, preparing to leave. **"Makarov, it would be wise that you limit the people who visit her. The girl was made to believe the illusions were real. We do not know what they had shown her. Rape, death, destruction, suffering. Anything is possible. Right now, it will be hard for her to believe anything," **she said as she looked at the unconscious girl seriously. Anyone could see how much Lucy had suffered in the past few days, yet nobody knew the extent of her damage internally. Though Porlyusica knew that the blonde girl had suffered mentally through illusions, the extent of that damage was unbeknownst to her. The only thing she was sure of that they do not want to shock and terrify the girl or it'll be worse for her recovery. The only help that the guild could provide the girl right now was to be strong for her and leave her alone unless it was she who called out for them. **"I will come back to check on her," **the woman said before heading out the door leaving Makarov, Laxus and an unconscious Lucy in the room. **"What do we do now, Gramps?"** the lightning dragon slayer asked and the old man remained silent for a few minutes. They were at a loss for what to do. They knew not what really happened saved for the fact that Lucy was made to suffer brutally. Though there was a lingering thought in Makarov's mind that payback for Fairy Tail was not the only reason that Lucy was captured. The old man had a feeling that there was more to it than meets the eye and that feeling was not something that he would let go so easily. Someone had hurt his child and he'd be damned if he just let it get away. There would be hell to pay should he discover that there was someone else connected to Lucy's suffering. **"We'll investigate the guild's affiliation with Lucy. There must be something else connected to this,"** the old man replied his gaze stone hard and his grandson merely nodded at his decision, partly because he knew that there was no stopping the old man and partly because he wanted to know if there was someone else to blame for Lucy's suffering. He would kill that person.

"**I'm sending people to investigate. Meanwhile, you stay with Lucy. It's obvious that she doesn't want you leaving anytime soon,"** Makarov stated as he looked at the unconscious girl still holding on to Laxus' arm and that made him give his grandson a knowing smirk. **"Damn old man, this isn't the time to joke around,"** the blonde man grumbled and the old man merely released a small laugh before his features turned serious once again. **"You heard what Porlyusica said, did you not? Not everyone can visit Lucy. I'm pretty sure you'd be one that cannot leave her side and her spirits would be rare to come by as well,"** he said as his eyes bore through the blonde man's. Laxus merely shrugged while he contemplated on who could visit Lucy. Her team was definitely out of the question and even his own team would be too much for her to handle. He could only scratch the back of his head in annoyance as he was having a hard time thinking about who could watch over Blondie while she was recovering. The old man however was only grinning at his grandson's expense. Who would've thought that he would put so much thought and consideration over deciding who would watch over one girl. It was certainly amusing for him despite the situation they were in. They were Fairy Tail after all and they would always find hope even in the darkness, he hoped Lucy would be the same.

After minutes of thinking, Laxus finally groaned and glared at the old man. **"Wendy, Gajeel and Levy,"** he stated plainly and the old man couldn't help an eyebrow from raising. **"You're not letting her team in?" **Makarov asked, obviously amused and the lightning dragon slayer only muttered in annoyance, _**"Damn old man, just couldn't shut his mouth," **_and nodded at his grandfather's question. **"Erza scared her by yelling. She's terrified of Gray and I am not letting Natsu anywhere near Blondie. It's his fault she went on a solo mission in the first place. Maybe Happy can visit her, but not those three,"** Laxus explained before his gaze shifted to the blond girl resting a bit more comfortably in the bed. She was exhausted, and he was going to take care of her until she recovers completely. His free hand stroked her hair gently and without him noticing, the old man had already left the infirmary with a knowing smile on his face. They knew not when Lucy would be fine, but surely, she would be with Fairy Tail continuing to support her all the way. Especially since Laxus was dead set on helping her though he knew it would be troublesome as soon as the fire dragon slayer comes back. He wouldn't take the news lightly after all, since it concerned Lucy. Though the old man knew that his grandson was right, if only Natsu had not been dense enough to ignore the blonde mage and acknowledge his own feelings earlier on, then Lucy wouldn't have felt ignored and neglected. She would not have felt that she was a replacement for Lisanna. Makarov sighed at the mess his children had gotten themselves in that now, they all had to learn the hard way. They had to pay for the consequences of their mistakes. It was saddening that the price was too high.

* * *

**Replies to Some Reviews:**

_**mromero18: **Probably LaLu.. I don't really have anything solid planned but it looks like it's gonna be LaLu instead of NaLu.  
_

**_Anonymous:_**_ Lucy wasn't raped.. :) .. It could be clarified in this chapter that she only experienced an illusion.._

**_millervaleriecamille:_**_ I agree with you that Laxus having a tender side is hard to see, but that's what makes this challenging and fun to write.. I hope I am reaching your expectations with him though.. :D_

**_Anonymous:_**_ Well, I've been busy with college stuff since I'm an entering freshman, but no worries, I still try to update as soon as I can.. :D_

**_Taira Kaiko:_**_ I'm really glad that you like it though I can't really answer your questions since I don't really have anything planned.. xD But perhaps as the story progresses we will know the answers.. xD_

* * *

_It's really, really, really late! I know! Do you forgive me?_

_Your reviews are amazing! So why don't you give me more? :P xD_

_What do you think about Natsu? Suggestions on what could happen next?_

_You could give me a review or send me a PM if you want to help me.. :P_

_Thank you for the everlasting support and I'll see you all on the next chapter!_


	11. Attempt to Recover

**Author's Note:**

_Here's a chapter that I've had a bit of trouble writing.. Though, I think it worked out... Somehow.. xD_

_Lucy, Laxus and Natsu's POV in this chapter.. :P _

_Have fun reading and feel free to send me your suggestions for this story 'kay?_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not __own the Fairy Tail characters, they all belong to the awesome Hiro Mashima. :)_

**Warning: **_This Fanfiction is Rated M for a reason. Violence and language not suitable for kids out there! xD_

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

* * *

_I was lying in a tent, all bandaged up and recovering from the injuries I had gained in my time in Fear Pythios. I refused to see anyone except Laxus or Loke. It had been two days since we were rescued from the guild and still he refused to take me home, telling me that I needed to heal first before going back to Fairy Tail. But I knew I wasn't safe. I would never be safe until I was back to the guild. I was left alone in my thoughts whilst the others were outside the tent, happily eating dinner. I didn't want to eat and though Laxus tried to get food into my system, I simply ignored him like he ignored my wishes to go home. He tried to get me to eat but I threw away what he brought and began to sob and begged him to get me home or otherwise leave me alone. My tears were done for the moment and I could do nothing but stay still until an all too familiar feeling crept up to me. **"It can't be,"** I whispered as I steadily sat up and looked around the tent, looking for something to defend myself. They were near. I can tell. But how?! They said that they defeated all of them, but why?! Why were they here?! I knew I wasn't safe! I managed to see a knife and I instantly grabbed it, pointing it to the entrance of the tent, my hands trembling in fear._

**"**_**L-LOKE!"** I called out to my lion that I knew was only outside the tent, he peeked in and I could see the shock in his eyes. How could he not be surprised? A knife was pointed directly at him and he could see me trembling like I had seen something more frightening than a ghost. And though I hadn't seen anything like that, I knew that something far worse was coming. **"What's going on, Lucy?"** he asked his hands in front of him in an attempt to calm me down. **"T-they're coming, Loke. They're coming for me,"** I told him shakily and he only frowned and attempted to smile comfortingly, **"Don't worry Lucy. They're gone and we'll all be-,"** his words were cut short and I screamed. A knife was protruding from his chest, just above his heart and though I knew he would not die from this, the image would haunt me forever. **"LOKE!"** I screamed his name and from behind my lion, I saw him. One of my worst nightmares. Rick, the Speed Mage of Fear Pythios. I didn't even have time to react before he was behind me, the knife threatening to slice my throat. Then, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and retracted the knife from my throat and begun to drag me out of the tent, not even thinking twice of my injuries that were once again beginning to open and bleed._

_The sight that greeted me made me nauseous. They were there. Fear Pythios. Fighting and outnumbering my friends. Rick released an evil laugh and immediately my friends turned to see me struggling to get away, and that moment made them vulnerable to attacks. I could see them, failing slowly to hold up their defences. I could see them losing. And one by one, I was seeing them die. **"NOOOO! STOP IT! STOP!"**_

* * *

I woke up screaming as a pair of strong hands was holding me into an embrace in an attempt to calm me down. **"Shh. You're safe. You're home,"** I heard a voice say and though I continued to sob, I stopped flailing from the comforting words the voice had given. I cried my eyes out at the horrible vision I had seen. Light seeped through my eyelids and I opened them ever so slowly. The scenery was comforting and familiar, the voice was right. I was home. I was safe. I was back in Fairy Tail. I wiped my tears away and looked at the owners of the arms that were currently wrapped around me. It was Laxus and if it were the me from before, I suppose I would have already kicked him for being on the same bed as me, more so, with his arms wrapped around me. But this was different. I am different. I am not that strong. I am helpless and he was the one holding me up. My tears ceased and I calmed down. When he noticed this, his arms cautiously left me and I instantly searched the warmth and comfort they held. He seemed ready to stand and unconsciously, my hand shot out to grab a hold of his shirt. **"Don't go,"** my horse voice called out softly and he relented, going back to sit on the bed and I went back and laid back on the bed.

I laid there, staring at the ceiling, both of us surrounded by a comfortable silence. I vaguely noticed that the pain of my injuries were no longer there and so I stared at my hands and indeed, they were no longer covered in bleeding wounds instead they were covered in nasty looking scars. My heart clenched at this and I felt the fear come back to me at full force. What if they come back for me? What if they manage to escape? What if they attack the guild? Not long after I twisted myself and allowed myself to lie on my side, my back facing Laxus as I silently cried my fears. Though I knew, despite how many tears I shed, I will never be back to the way I was before. I would never be that carefree girl again. I can never leave the guild halls feeling secured and safe. Ever since I first joined Fairy Tail, this was truly the first time I felt so small and so very helpless. And this was the first time I ever truly stopped believing and lost hope in everything.

* * *

**LAXUS' POV**

It was only yesterday that I had gotten Blondie back to the guild and Porlyusica had checked on her several times throughout the day and night. Thanks to that, Lucy's wounds were all healed but I still had a boiling rage within me as throughout her body were scars. Scars that would be there to remind her everyday of what happened to her. Scars that would never fade and would be everlasting. I sat on the bed she was resting at throughout the night. I would fall into sleep every once in a while but I would always wake to check on her. She looked so peaceful as she rested ever since we got back and even as the night passed by and I was thankful for it. She needed rest and the last thing she needed were nightmares bothering her every single night. It was enough that she had suffered for days and going beyond that was already too cruel. Besides she didn't do anything to deserve her fate, if anything it was much better if it was that flamehead of a dragon slayer was the one who suffered greatly instead of her.

My thoughts were stopped when out of nowhere Lucy released an ear-piercing scream. She was asleep and she was in pain but I couldn't see any of her wounds opening up nor can I smell any blood and Porlyusica was very certain that all of Lucy's wounds were healed. I deduced that she was having a nightmare and I silently cursed myself for not realizing it sooner. How naïve of me to think that she wasn't going to have any of those sleep-disturbing dreams. Of course it would be normal. I gathered her sleeping form in my arms as she continued to flail and scream. **"Lucy. Lucy, wake up,"** I slowly rocked her awake but it didn't work as she continued to writhe in discomfort. **"Blondie, wake up. It's okay, wake up. You're safe," **I said as I hugged her tighter willing myself to protect her and wishing that she would wake up but it was doing no good. **"Shh. You're safe. You're home," **I whispered to her in the most comforting and calming voice I could muster and it sounded incredibly low. It seemed to do good since she ceased her flailing and screaming and instead sobbed in my arms and I just stayed there, trying to comfort her and assure her that she was safe and everything would be fine, though it was currently a faraway goal.

I waited for her to calm down which took a lot longer than I expected that only served as proof that indeed, Porlyusica was right. Lucy had been broken in a way that none of us had ever expected to happen to her. When her tears stopped, I cautiously released her from the hug that she was in so I could get her some water, but that seemed to be impossible when her hand caught the shirt I was wearing. **"Don't go,"** was what she said and how can I say no when it wasn't only her hand that was begging me to stay. Her voice and her eyes were pleading that I stayed with her until she was the one who didn't need me anymore. And so, I decided to ignore the water and instead seated myself once again on her bed and watched her. It was hard seeing her the way she was. Her carefree smile gone from her face, the light in her eyes disappeared and all that was left were seemingly lifeless chocolate orbs staring into space. I watched her intently as she looked at her hands that were once soft and smooth, now covered with scars. I saw her features shift and afterwards shift herself in the bed. I could hear her cry and yet I could do nothing about it. She cried for about an hour before her breathing finally evened out that led her back into a peaceful slumber. Well, at least I hoped it would be a peaceful slumber.

Minutes passed and I just continued to watch her sleeping until a golden light emerged in the room that slowly faded to reveal Loke. **"How is she?"** he asked worry evident in his tone and I merely looked back at Lucy and brushed a stray strand of hair that was on her face. **"Her wounds are gone but she's still so scared," **I answered and he nodded his head in understanding, guilt visibly etched on his features. **"Oi. Don't look so guilty around her, Blondie's not gonna like it seeing you like that," **I half-glared at him and he looked at me sceptically though he gave off a small smile afterwards. Honestly, I didn't know if that was true, but I sure as hell wasn't happy to see him moping about and so probably Lucy wasn't going to like it too. Besides, she was in the process of recovery and the recovery she needed was more on mentally and emotionally, so having someone feeling all guilty and shameful around sure as hell wouldn't be good. Loke stayed for a good while and we both watched over the blonde mage, neither of us speaking a word. I didn't think that I had to say anything nor did Loke, so silence filled the whole infirmary whilst Lucy slept.

As I watched her sleep, I couldn't help but think to myself that I want to protect her from here on out. As I saw her peaceful features, I thought to myself that I want to see her peaceful and happy again, instead of lifeless and fragile china doll. I want to see her fearless again, I want to see her strong. Even if I can't bring her back to the way she was before completely, I at least want to see her smiling again. Because her smile is what gives hopes and light. Without her, Fairy Tail is just another noisy guild.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Fairy Tail wasn't in its usual rowdiness. Not when one of its members is suffering greatly. They each knew themselves that they were also to blame for what happened to Lucy. Most of them had caught sight of her battered and bleeding body when Laxus had brought her back to the guild. Not one of them could speak for a great deal of time. All they managed were murmurs and whispers of worry of the blonde mage's condition. They knew better than to barge in the infirmary. Not when Porlyusica was there, nor an angry Master Makarov. And even more so, a Laxus that looked like he was still ready to kill anyone that came close or even had the thought of hurting Lucy. They were too scared to face the wrath of those three people, so instead they chose to gather in the guild hall, not one of them going home, instead waiting for the news about the Celestial Spirit mage. Thankfully for them, Master Makarov came out and stood tall in front of everyone, his face etched in seriousness.

"**Now listen here you brats! No one, absolutely not one of you is allowed to go inside the infirmary unless it's a dire emergency or unless we have moved Lucy back to her home."** Master Makarov said loud enough for everybody in the guild hall to hear. They didn't have a problem with that though there were multiple murmurs of what could be the reason for such an order from the master. **"The only ones that will be allowed to enter the room will be me, Porlyusica, Laxus, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy and Happy. Otherwise, those who attempt will receive a harsh punishment." **Normally, the people from the guild would think of the harsh punishment as something embarrassing though judging from the look that the master was currently giving off, none of them would try to defy him because they all knew that that harsh punishment really meant business. Makarov looked at every single person currently in the guild hall, **"Each of you would have to guard that door. Lucy is not safe yet. Laxus and I have suspicions that Lucy's capture isn't only due to our guild taking on a mission and taking out a branch of their guild. And so, Laki, Wakaba and Macao, I would like you to investigate on Fear Pythios and on anything that you could find related to Lucy," **Makarov stated and it could be seen that the three had serious looks on their faces as they nodded their heads, **"We got this, Boss,"** Wakaba said as the three of them prepared for their mission. **"Master, what about Natsu and the others?"** a gently voice suddenly spoke, revealed to be Kinana and the old man merely sighed. **"It's just like I said. Only those seven will be allowed to pass through that door or enter the infirmary unless it's Lucy's spirits or if she's the one who calls for them. I know it will be hard for Natsu and the others but there is nothing I can do about it. If they threaten to pass through, we'll have no choice but to fight them,"** he spoke gravely and it can be seen that the others were worried on how they would be able to handle the female knight, ice mage and fire dragon. It can be seen in all of them that they were hesitant to fight but they also knew that if that was what it takes to help their suffering nakama, then they would follow the master's orders. They can only hope though that Natsu and the others would be able to take the news lightly and just trust in the master's words.

* * *

The next morning came and like the master had said, they had not allowed several people to check on Lucy. Even those who guarded the door did not threaten to take a peek on what was happening inside, and though they were worried they were quite glad that the inside was quite peaceful. Well, until it was Max and Jet guarding the door that an ear-piercing scream came from inside the infirmary and reverberated throughout the stone walls of the guild hall. Max and Jet couldn't do anything aside from staying in their place, their hands clenched into fists as they tried to control themselves from bursting inside to check on their screaming nakama. It was a scream filled with fear and pain and many guild members grew worried and rushed to the doors of the infirmary, only to be stopped by a very bothered Jet and Max. **"We need to check on her! She could be hurt or something worse!" **Romeo tried to reason out as he tried to pass through Max but failed. **"We know you're worried. But this is just as hard for us as it is for you guys. But we all heard what the master said, we can't come inside and we can't let anyone go inside as well,"** Max tried to convince the child as the screams from inside continued and not one of them could do anything but go back to the guild hall whilst the two were once again left to guard the doors. They were both quite thankful when the screaming stopped and they prayed to Mavis that they wouldn't hear that scream of pain again. Instead, what they wanted was to hear a carefree laugh and a smile full of light that usually came from their Celestial Mage. They had never thought that they had already ignored her, and never did they expect that that ignorance would lead to this much suffering and pain for their guild. Each of them prayed that she'd be alright and go back to the way she was, bringing light to everyone in Fairy Tail like she always did since she became a member. They wished that in time, Lucy would come back out of the room and tell everyone that she'll be alright and that nobody would ever have to worry.

* * *

**NATSU'S POV**

My mind was at a complete loss as we made our way back to the guild. I had not at all expected what had happened in the last few days and what had occurred last night as well. All the different happenings were just coming down on me like they are not giving me the chance to think clearly about every single thing.

* * *

_**Last night…**_

_I stayed away from camp to gather my thoughts on what had happened to Lucy. She was such a strong woman but what I saw earlier was a scared little girl. She looked so fragile in Laxus' arms as if she was going to break if I so much as take a single step towards her. I couldn't believe that that was the blonde mage that I considered my partner and the one I truly had feelings for. No. Wrong. I couldn't believe that I was the cause that she had become that way. If only I hadn't ignored her, if only I stayed with her, if only I protected her. So many regrets were washing over me and I couldn't be sure if I could handle them all at once. Just then, a slight rustle sounded just a few feet from me. I had readied myself for whatever it was before I took a quick whiff of the breeze that blew by. I caught a scent I was all too familiar with. Flowers and summer breeze. I relaxed myself and after a few seconds the white-haired mage emerged from the bushes and trees. __**"What are you doing here Lisanna?"**__ I asked her curiously and what she did had taken me completely by surprise. Lisanna ran up to hug me, letting my head rest on her shoulder. __**"You're worried about her, aren't you?" **__she said calmly though it was obvious to me that her voice was laced with sadness. __**"Why can't you just choose me, Natsu?" **__she said and I pulled back from the hug to look at her whilst her eyes were brimming with tears. I instantly wanted to panic, but seeing Lisanna's face so serious, I can't bring myself to speak a word. __**"Can't you notice me?" **__she asked softly as I strained to listen to her. __**"What are you talking about Lisanna? I… I can't understand you,"**__ I mumbled though what I said were my honest thoughts. What did she mean that I can't choose her? What did she mean that I can't notice her? What choice do I have to make that I should choose her? And I've always noticed her, how can I not? She's like a sister to me! __**"Are you that really that dense? I like… No… I love you, Natsu,"**__ she confessed to me as tears spilled from her eyes whilst she tried to smile as her hand wandered to my cheek._

_My head went to a spinning frenzy because of her words and actions. Lisanna lik – no, loved me?! How did that happen?! I stopped her hand by holding her wrist gently. __**"Lisanna, I love you too as a sister."**__ I said taking a deep breath as I looked at her with gentleness. Her gaze at me turned from gentle to pained and hurt and I could've sworn that I didn't like seeing such a look on her features. __**"Can't you understand what I just said Natsu? I don't love you like a brother. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"**__ she said emphasizing each word as more tears fell from her eyes. __**"I understood, but Lisanna, I don't love you that way, because –**__"__I mumbled near the end and she immediately cut me off, __**"Because what Natsu?! Because of Lucy?!"**__ she nearly yelled at me before running away, crying her eyes out and I was left there standing like an idiot, thinking of how everything had turned out to be this messed up._

* * *

And now here we were walking back to the guild, me in the very front of the group, Erza being the only human who could prevent me from running back to where Lucy was and Lisanna was at the back of the group together with Mira. I couldn't blame her for wanting to stay away from me as I couldn't find myself to be comfortable with the group either but hell I am not about to face Erza's ultimate wrath for that kind of thing. And yet, my thoughts couldn't help but to travel to last night's occurrences and I couldn't help but think of ways to make everything right again. I needed to settle things with Lisanna and Lucy. But this kind of thing seemed really harder than I initially expected and I sometimes wish that this stuff is just as simple as beating other people up but sadly it isn't.

It didn't take us long to reach the guild and the first thing I noticed where the stares the few people there were giving us and Kinana ushering Romeo to go upstairs and call Gramps. I really don't understand on what the fuss is all about but I didn't pay any attention to that. I could smell Lucy in the infirmary and it seemed that it was common knowledge as all of us headed to the direction of the infirmary. Though, something incredibly weird happened. As soon as everybody noticed that all of us were heading towards Lucy, they also stopped their business and followed us, murmuring something about being in trouble and that things were going to end badly. I couldn't understand what they meant since they were trying to keep their murmurs and whispers to an absolute minimum. As soon as we reached the infirmary, we were greeted by the sight of Max and Jet, seemingly ready to fight whilst the rest stood at the side as if acting as back-up. **"Back off Natsu. You guys aren't allowed in here,"** Max said seriously and I looked at him wide-eyed like everybody else I was with. I was about to speak when Erza stopped me. **"What are you talking about?"** the redhead asked and Max was quick to answer her. **"The master forbids anyone and almost everyone from entering the infirmary to see Lucy." **Erza then stepped forward and Max tensed even more, ready to challenge Erza. **"You said almost everyone, am I not included in the few that can visit Lucy?"** she inquired and Jet spoke, **"Sorry Erza but you're not. The only ones allowed in your group to enter are Wendy, Levy, Gajeel and Happy,"** the speed mage spoke quietly and that was enough to make my blood boil in anger.

"**Let me see Lucy," **I seethed and Max merely shook his head. **"Sorry Natsu, but you're not on the list too and neither is Gray nor Mira nor Cana nor anyone whose name that Jet didn't say," **he replied while I was barely containing myself to not attack him and break down the door just to see Lucy. I took a quick whiff and I could have sworn that my eyes flared red from the scent I caught. **"Then why the hell are Laxus and Loke inside,"** I sarcastically asked, **"Just don't give us trouble Natsu and back off. We're not letting you get through these doors," **Jet pleaded though his voice held seriousness and I could see that everybody I was with did as they were told except me and Erza. Even Gray backed down. It could be seen that Erza was fuming to not be allowed to see Lucy and I was too. We were both worried and we still hadn't talked to her. I lit my hands on fire and lunged for an attack and so did Erza with her sword, but was stopped when two large hands held us both in place. I looked behind me and found Gramps with a serious look on his face whilst he held both Erza and me. **"What's going on Gramps?! WHY CAN'T I SEE LUCY?!" **I roared and try to light myself in fire to get away from the old man though it was futile. **"Because she can't stand to be around a lot of people especially the three of you!" **the old man said and I was visibly enraged at his accusations, **"What are you talking about Gramps?!"** I shouted and I vaguely heard Erza asking the same question. **"Weren't you her teammates? And yet you ignored Lucy causing her to go on a solo mission when you clearly knew that she is not used to doing that. For your ignorance of your nakama I should punish you greatly, especially since she isn't just your nakama. She's your teammate and your partner," **Gramps lectured us and the two of us stopped with our futile attempts of fighting back.

I might have stopped for the moment but the gears in my head were turning trying to find a way so I could see Lucy and talk to her. Nobody could stop me from doing that. My thoughts stopped for a moment when Gramps resumed to speak and I couldn't believe the words he just said, **"I had been thinking of a punishment for the three of you but I suppose it's punishment enough that you can never see or talk to Lucy again unless she's the one who calls for you."**

* * *

**Replies to Some Reviews:**

_**Anonymous: **Well, I will continue to update this since I'm determined to finish this story, so no need to worry.. :P :D_

**_Lizz Cold 790:_**_ It's not rude at all! In fact I don't really mind reading reviews like yours, helps in improvement.. ;) .. Well, to be honest, initially I had planned on Natsu and Lucy ending up together in the story.. But I just let my hands do the work and let my imagination soar and before long, I had turned this into a LaLu fic.. xD Well, I frequently can't do planned stuff since I believe stories are alive and will shift from the original plan at some point... Though maybe, I will write a NaLu fic that would stick to the original plot like you suggested.. :D (And now I rambled.. xD )_

**_Bloody Amethist:_**_ I couldn't think of any good punishment for them! Hahah.. I apologize for that.. :P_

**_zin-chan-luvs-u:_**_ I've read all your reviews and I would like to tell you to knock yourself out with your opinions on the reviews... They are extremely helpful and I appreciate them greatly.. :D My thanks to you and your sis for reading my fanfic.. :D_

**_Raiza-chan:_**_ I love Makarov.. xD And yes, they will probably train.. :)_

**_Cana-ann:_**_ You're right that there are a lot of questions and though I cannot answer them right now, I assure you that I'll try to answer those as best as I can as the story progresses.. :)_

* * *

_Well, different POVs, though I admit Lucy's was pretty short.. :P I'll try to make it up to you though.. :)_

_Any more suggestions and perceptions and comments? Give me a little review so I can find out! :D_

_Or you can send me a PM if you want to give a little suggestion on how the story could go, yes? :)_

_What do you think of Lucy and the guild? Thoughts on Laxus? Words on Natsu and Lisanna?_

_Thanks for the support! And I'll see you all on the next update!_


End file.
